SES: Marie Brooks Story
by iBrizzy- Daughter of Hermes
Summary: Marie was the typical 15 year old, until she started doing drugs. Now at 17, Marie has been to juve 5-6 times for it. Oh, did i mention her older brother is non other than the "Straight-Edge Savior" CM Punk? Pairings: PunkxMarie BroxSis and RandyxMarie
1. Prologue

**Hey ya people, well here's the first part of the my newest story called 'SES: The Marie Brooks Story'. Now i'm also working on my 'Katelyn's Riding on the Boarder of DreamStreet and Swagger' story, but this came to me about a couple of weeks ago. I was just watching a CM Punk match when i thought 'hey, why don't I make a story about CM Punk having a little sister who's not with him on the Straight-Edge lifestyle' hence Marie Brooks was born!!!! **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing, but the idea of Marie Brooks belongs to me!!!!**

**warning: there will be swearing in this story, mainly from Marie Brooks though**

**"talking"  
'thinking'**

* * *

**~Prologue~**

My name is Marie Brooks, I'm 17 years old and yes, I'm related to Phil Brooks a.k.a CM Punk. The only thing is I'm the complete opposite of my straight-edge brother, I'm only 17, but I've been to the Illinois State Juvenile Penatentuary and Rehabilitation Center at least 5-6 times. While actually the last time doesn't count because well I'll just tell you why.

**~Flashback: 1 month ago~**

'well here I am for the sixth time now…again on my way to juvi.' A girl with shoulder length black hair and her arms hand cuffed behind her back, while sitting alone on the bus.

As the bus drove past the entrance to Illinois State Juvi, the girl looked out the window and saw a silver hyundai with three people standing by it. One of the people was a guy with long, shoulder length black hair and a black beard and mustache. The girl's eyes widen in shock and the only word that she was able to say was, "Brother?!"

The bus stopped near the door near where the warden's office was located and the guards came to where I was sitting. One guard grabbed my bag, while the other one helped me stand up and helped me off the bus. Once we got off I immediately sent a look of 'what the fuck?' toward my brother. Than before I was brought into the building my brother and the two people with him walked in front of us. I saw that my brother shook his head in disappointment, which to my guess was for me.

I stood there thinking, 'Why the fuck is my brother…Phil Brooks here!"

After Phil and company walked into the building the guards lead me in and up to the warden's room. However I was still in shock that Phil was here in the first place. I mean we haven't talked to each other in about two years now and he just shows when I'm going to juvi for the sixth time.

**~Warden's Office~**

I walked in the office and see Phil again thinking, 'ok, first outside…I know he came in here but he was going to the same room as me, I'm getting a bad feeling about this.'

The warden motioned me to a chair next to Phil for me to sit down, I accept it, even though it's near my brother.

The warden looks at me and says, "Marie, you've been here a lot in the last two years…"

"…so what, what's he doing here?" I say cutting the warden off and motioning to Phil with my body since I was still handcuffed.

"I'll explain, your brother is here to talk with me and we've come to an agreement." he says as I think 'Oh, god no…'

"I'm putting you on house arrest, but you are going to be put in Phil's custody…which means for the next 10 months you are to travel with your brother and not do no drugs, no drinking, and no smoking."

"WHAT THE HELL? There's NO FUCKING WAY!!!" I screamed wanting to pull my hair out.

I than look at Phil who's smiling like he almost expected my reaction to my sentence.

**~End Flashback~**

Well there you go and here's Marie Brooks, 17 years old, being sentenced to 10 months with the Straight-Edge Society. It took a month but here I am Phoenix, Arizona to watch my brother wrestle Rey Mysterio, which this will be the first of many matches I'm going to see first hand. Oh, joy…what fun could I possible do to my "dear big brother".

* * *

**Thanks for reading my new story and as of now some of my stories are officially postponed, i've been into a wrestling story craze right now so 'Katelyn's Riding on the Boarder of DreamStreet and Swagger' and this one are going to be updated and yes, i'm going to be updating this with stuff that Punk, Gallows and Serena do in WWE starting at this years WRESTLEMANIA!!!!**


	2. Chapter 1: Wrestlemania 26, part 1

**hey all you pplz, It's me again!!! I just wanted to put up the next chapter of this story, it's actually alot of fun for me to write, since Marie is the 'bad girl' side of me!! So i hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's going to mainly take place at the Phoenix Arena, since it's the Wrestlemania chapter. **

**Me: Philly, say the disclaimer please  
Phil: fine, disclaimer...Brianna owns nothing in this chapter, except for Marie...WWE belongs to Vince McMahon and 'Shut Up' belongs to Simple Plan...the characters mentioned belong to themselves.  
Me: thank you, Philly!!!!**

**(person's name)  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
_'other'  
just italics is Marie just speaking directly to the readers_**

* * *

After I landed in Phoenix, Arizona with my bodyguards from Illinois State, I immediately look through the crowd for Phil, Andrew Hankinson(Luke Gallows) and Serena Deeb(Serena Mancini). Since I told Phil that he didn't have the guts to announce in public that he was related to me. Well I was wrong he did have the guts, because a couple feet ahead of us I saw a sign that being held up that said _'Marie Brooks, your brother Phil, CM Punk, Brooks is looking for you'_. I look at who was holding the sign up and it was Serena with Andrew(Luke)'s help.

'Oh, my fucking god! I can't believe he actually did make a sign.' I thought as my mouth dropped open in shock, 'Ok, this means war brother.' As the guards saw the sign to and practically dragged me over to Serena, Andrew and Phil were standing.

As soon as we got to them I decided to do something I haven't done for like 5 years and that's give Phil a hug. Right when the guards brought me over and let my arms go, I immediately jumped up, yelled "BROTHER!" and gave Phil a big hug.

Everyone who was in the area heard me and looked over in shock at seeing two guards with a girl, who just called Phil Brooks a.k.a CM Punk _'Brother'_. From how Phil teased up from my hug I could tell he hated it, but I was enjoying humiliating my straight-edge brother. After my hug time with Phil and us saying _'bye'_ to the guards, we headed off for the for the start of Wrestlemania 26.

**~The University of Phoenix Stadium~**

Once at the arena I walked with my brother, Serena and Andrew(Luke) to the straight-edge locker room, while Serena and Andrew walk in, I told Phil "Brother, I'm going to go explore backstage, maybe find catering."

Phil looks at me, than my purse hanging on my shoulder and without him saying anything I sigh and say "look, I'll leave this here, but I am taking my mp3 player out!" I smile and reach into my purse and pull out ear buds and a black mp3 player, I gently toss my purse to Serena and say "don't let them look in it, you're a girl, you know what we keep in therefore 'certain days'" Serena just looked disgusted by holding it, knowing I must've had drugs in it at one time, but willingly agreed to it as I grin and walk away.

"Marie, come back here at 5:30!" I hear Phil say behind me as I glance at the clock on my mp3 "fine, I have two and a half hours to spend alone then." I say and stick the ear buds in and turning to _'Shut Up'_ by: Simple Plan, which drowned out whatever Phil just told me.

**~Backstage Exploring~**

_Well as anyone ever said to you that music isn't good to listen to well you walk, especially if you can't hear what's going on around you? Well they should because well this will happen._

As I walked through the halls of the Phoenix Stadium meeting other wrestlers and divas, I failed to notice a wall coming closer, this happens after I meet John Cena and I'm putting the volume back up. I walk right into the wall head first and fall backwards on to my ass, putting my hand on my head and sending out a stream of curse words, that ends with a "Ow, that fucking hurt!"

_The whole seen from bumping into the wall to the end was witnessed by someone else, unknowingly to me that is I don't have a clue on who would watch me. Except Andrew or Serena and I doubt it was them since Phil has a match against Oscar Gutierrez (Rey Mysterio). I'm also sure wants to go over the Script 'plan' one more time, so who could be this mystery person?_

**~Time Skip to 5:30: SES's Locker room~**

"well I guess I'll just wait here and watch TV!" I say walking into the locker room and heading for a couch.

"not so fast little sister." Phil said, which cause shivers to go down my spine when he said 'little sister' I start thinking 'he knows I hate that…so he says it just to piss me off!' "what is it?" I say turning my head slightly toward Phil.

"oh, I just got Vince to let you come ringside with me." he said, "I just told him, I have to keep an eye on my druggie little sister, who's on probation with me and he said yes." I stood there in shock before managing to get out "are you serious? I have to go out there to stand ringside?"

"yep, your dear brother wants to make sure well he's wrestling or talking…" Serena started to say. "…your don't do something your not supposed to be doing." Drew finished for her.

I just glared at Serena and Drew as Phil walks over, while I face the couch he faces the door, and sets his hand on my shoulder. At that point I wanted to punch him, however I me fighting was another reason I was on probation, supposed to be Juvi.

**~Time for the matches~**

Well Wrestlemania 26 started with the Unified Tag Team Championship Match between Paul Wight(Big Show) and Mike Mizanin(The Miz) against Ron Killings(R-Truth) and John Hennigan(John Morrison. The winners of that match of course, it'll be Miz and Show, what with Big Show's _'knock-out'_ punch. Next it was the Triple Threat match between the members of Legacy, even though Cody Rhodes(Runnels) and Ted Dibiase teamed up for a good portion of the match against Randy Orton. The viper still ending up winning, by _'punting'_ Cody and reversing DreamStreet from Ted and giving him the RKO, before pinning.

The third match was The Money in the Bank match between a total of ten guys. This year the guys were 'The All American-American' Jack Swagger(Jake Hager), Evan 'Air' Bourne(Matt Korklan), 'Captain Charisma' Christian(Jason Reso). It also features 'The Big Red Monster' Kane(Glen Jacobs), M.V.P(Alvin Burke Jr.), Dolph Ziggler(Nick Nemeth), Shelton Benjamin. Ending it with Matt Hardy, Kofi Kingston(Kofi Sarkodie-Mensah), and the Intercontinental Champion: Drew McIntyre(Drew Galloway). It was a very physical match that also featured a ton of creative ideas like Kofi making stilts out of a broken ladder, just to get the briefcase. The match eventually ended with 'The All American-American' becoming The Money in the Bank winner.

The fourth match ended up being Paul Levesque(Triple H) against Stephen Farally(Sheamus), with Triple H winning by doing a last minute pedigree and pinning. Than finally I came time for Phil(Punk) against Oscar(Rey) and although Phil was my brother and I knew WWE was fake and scripted, I still wanted Rey to win. Just before the SES song played Phil, Serena, and Drew took their positions behind the curtain, just before I could run Drew grabbed my arm. As the theme played the stage hand signaled for them to walk out, me against my will. Once on the stage I look out at the WWE Universe as they mainly _'boo'_ my brother's society, even though I could hear a few _'cheers'_.

As I looked around Drew(Luke), practically pulled me to the ring, as the ring announcer, Justin Roberts** (ok, i have no clue who the ring announcer for smackdown is)**, said "First to the ring, accompanied by Serena and Luke Gallows, the leader of the Straight-Edge Society: C. M Punk!"

After Punk got into the ring with me, Luke and Serena, he got the microphone from Justin Roberts and said, "Ok, I know everyone is wondering who else is with me now?" he motioned for Luke to move me closer to him, Punk, and continued talking, "well this is my little sister and about three-four weeks ago, she went to Illinois State Penatentuary for doing what I believe all you people or those at home watching are going to do when I beat Rey Mysterio tonight!"

With that Punk gave Roberts back the microphone as Mysterio's theme played and Rey came out on the stage. The whole time during Rey's entrance I formed my hand into a fist to keep from attacking my brother, in fact my hand was in a fist so tightly you could have sworn my nails were digging into my skin. After Punk and Luke helped Serena and me out of the ring and Punk told Luke to make sure I didn't leave ringside.

**~The Match: Punk vs. Mysterio~**

As the match started, Matt Kaye(Matt Striker) and Josh Grisham talked or argued about Punk's sister's decision in life, the match continued and Punk went to give Rey the GTS(Go To Sleep) only for Mysterio to counter and go for a frog splash, which missed it's target. Near the end of the match Serena got up on to the ring apron to distract the referee from the other side of the ring, with Gallows, who got up on it to distract Rey. Punk took advantage of Mysterio's distraction and went for another GTS, but Rey countered and flung Punk to the second rope, making him 'spear' Gallows off the ring apron into the crowd barricade. I saw what happened with Luke, Punk and Rey and after Serena got down from apron, and the ref turned his attention back to Rey and Punk, I elbowed Serena in the gut and made my way to the ramp slowly. As Rey hit the 6-1-9 and pins Punk, allowing him to be the victor and not be the next member into the Straight-Edge Society.

After the pin Rey quickly slid out of the ring, only to see me standing in his path to the ramp, I only smile and nod while moving to the side letting him pass as I mutter so only he hears, "I maybe Punk's sister, doesn't mean I have to help him cheat to win." Rey sends me a smile and turns walking up the ramp, as I look back at the ring to see a very pissed off Straight-Edge Society looking at me. I than notice that Punk has a microphone in his hand Luke helping him stand.

"Marie, you are going to wish you helped me tonight." He said which caused Luke and Serena to smile evilly.

"Well it looks like Punk's sister: Marie is going to want to make friends with some powerful people, that way she has protection from the Straight-Edge Society!" Josh Grisham said as the cameras turned back and forth from Punk, Serena, and Gallows to me.

* * *

**Hope Ya'll Enjoyed It!!!! I had fun writing this chapter, and just so you know Wrestlemania 26, from Marie's P.O.V, is being split into two chapters...just cause I'm getting slight writer's block on how i can end it!!!! . Damn, writer's blocks!!!!**

**Anyway I have a poll on my profile if you'd be kind enough to go to and answer the question that's about this story, it will help me in future chapters!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2: Wrestlemania 26 part 2

**HOLY FUCKING FUDGE MONKEY! I FINALLY GOT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP FOR THIS STORY! Oh, crap... i'm in shock now... Christian, disclaimer please!**

**Christian: Fine! Brianna, owns nothing but the idea for Marie! WWE belongs to Vince McMahon and characters mentioned belong to themselves!**  
**Me: thank you, Christian!**  
**Christian: can i go now?**  
**Me: no, i need you... for moral support. Phil, left me after the first chapter!**

**"talking"  
'thinking'  
(person's name)  
_'repeating something while thinking' _**

* * *

As soon as I got past the curtain backstage I was met by three people(all of which competed in the money in the bank match earlier). I nearly ended up walking into one of their chests, but I stopped myself and looked up to see who it was in front of me and saying, "Oh, sorry about that… I was a little distracted!" I blinked a couple of times when I saw who it was the first person was Matt Korklan a.k.a Evan Bourne, the second person was Jason Reso a.k.a Christian and the final person was Matt Hardy. I wanted to hit myself or faint at that moment, cause since Phil started wrestling I've been watching the programs on TV and I had a crush on both of them. Than when Matt(Evan) started wrestling, I developed a crush on him, and my crush on Jason and Hardy subsided to just me liking them as a fan.

"So your Phil's sister?" Hardy asked/said, "That really was a gutsy move, what you did to Serena!" Just as I was about to answer, I get slammed into the wall(like a cop does when frisking people) from behind, "Gah, who?" I asked before being answered by a female voice, "just be happy your brother is here… it would've been harder." the girl, who I guessed was Serena, hissed into my right ear, before forcing me to turn around and face a very pissed off Phil and Drew(Luke).

"Oh, Boo Yoo… Philly lost his chance of getting Oscar over to his side!" I said with a smug smile appearing on my lips.

"Marie, shut up!" Phil said as Serena kept me pinned to the wall, so I couldn't run away however, why would I want to run away when I have a chance of messing with my big brother?

"Are what? Your going to punish me? I spat back at him and pushing Serena off me, only to have her tackle me again, but Drew stops her. "Bring it, baldy girl!" I say smiling as Korklan and Jason stepped in between me and the Straight-Edge Society, to be honest I forget that the three of them were still here.

"Phil, it's a shame… but your sister is also a minor you guys could go to jail if you physical hurt her." Jason said, while I smirk at my brother's expression which was a mixture of anger and frustration, because he knew Jason was right. As Jason's words sunk into Drew and Serena too, all three of them turned and stalked away, but Phil turns his head toward the four people standing behind him and said, "Hardy, Korklan, Reso…you guys can't protect her forever!"

Once the Straight-Edge Society was gone, I let out a sigh of frustration as the last words Phil said replied in my head, '_you guys can't protect her forever!_ Damn it, Phil's right… Jason, Hardy and Matt can't protect me forever!' Apparently, my sigh of frustration got the attention of the three guys standing with me, because Hardy asked "What's wrong, Marie?"

"Oh, nothing… just Phil's right, you guys won't be able to help me forever." I say, while leaning against the wall, "It's only a matter of time before we have to part ways!"

"…Or one of us go to Vince and convince him to let you be in a storyline on camera with one of us, than off camera we all just hang out a lot more!" Korklan said/explained.

"That's not a bad idea, but would he actually say 'Yes'?" I asked, looking from Korklan, to Jason, than to Hardy, "I mean, I'm not 18 and I'm not really a trained Diva."

"Well, when's your birthday?" Jason asked, I look at him and cock my head to the side before saying, "Next month, the 18th to be exact…" I bang my head on the wall, before finishing my sentence, "…It's going to be my golden birthday and I can't even celebrate it properly."

Hardy, Jason and Korklan all start laughing, since they know exactly what I meant by the 'can't even celebrate it properly', I just glared at them and said "What's so fucking funny?"

"nothing, we all just knew what you were talking about? Korklan said with a grin as Hardy and Jason nodded, but the three of them stopped laughing anyway. "Ok, than?" I say rolling my eyes and thinking, 'yeah, I knew that… I want to know why that's so funny.' Snapping out of my thoughts I say, "Anyway, will the plan work?"

"It should and whoever you're with can train you to be able to wrestle." Jason said folding his arms over his chest and nodding his head. "Well out of the three of us," Hardy started saying, "I'm the only one on Smackdown!"

"He's right, he is the only Smackdown superstar of the three of you!" I say letting out a sigh of frustration again, if I went with Hardy than that means I have to be on the same brand as my straight-edge brother and his group.

Jason looks at me and guessed my last sigh, was because I didn't want to be on Smackdown with Phil so he says, "well me or Korklan could take her, we're both on Raw… not to mention the draft is only a month away too!"

I smile at being able to get off my brother's brand, even if it was for a month, I was going to do whatever it took to stay away from Phil, Drew and Serena. Korklan and Jason sensed my attitude change and knew that I wanted to get away from my and his SES cult/society/whatever you want to call it.

"Well, it's settled than… Marie, is coming with me and Korklan over to Raw!" Jason said, as I grinned with excitement.

**~Someone's P.O.V~**

As I walked down the hall to my locker room, I heard Jason say, "Well, it's settled than… Marie, is coming with me and Korklan over to Raw!"

I glanced around the corner and saw Matt Hardy, Jason and Matt Korklan talking with Phil's sister: Marie, I knew she was 17 but her birthday was also in a month(I heard from Phil, Drew and Serena).

As I watched the four of them walk off toward where John Cena's Locker room was located, my guess was they needed help from John to talk to Vince about letting Marie switch over to Raw, since he's giving Phil permission to have her on Smackdown. Before she turned the corner to go to John's locker room, I noticed she looked in my direction and I quickly hid behind the wall. I couldn't let her know I was spying on them, could I?

**~Normal/Marie's P.O.V~**

Just before I turned to head to John Cena's Locker room with Korklan, Hardy and Jason, I had a feeling someone was watching us so turned and looked, but I saw no one there. I raised an eyebrow, while thinking 'That's fucking weird, I could've swore that someone was back there… oh, well… I guess!' I turned the corner and had to do a light jog to catch up with the guys after my little stop.

**~John's Locker room~ Still Marie's P.O.V~**

The three of us made it to the locker room, a little before John had to go get ready at the curtain for his championship match against Dave Batista. The matches that they had after Phil and Oscar; were a 'No Holds Barred' Match between Bret Hart and Mr. McMahon, even though Vince paid Bret's family to be 'Lumberjacks' for the match they turned on him and helped Bret get the win. Instead of Vince and Bret's family screwing Bret… it turned into Bret and family screwing Vince.

The match after that was the World Heavyweight Championship Match; Chris Irvine(Jericho) against Adam Copeland(Edge), even though the match ended with a 'codebreaker' than Jericho picking up the win with a pinfall. Chris and Adam had one hell of a match, which continued after the match was over. When they continued to beat the living shit out of each other, leading to Adam 'spearing' Chris off the announce table through the barricade ringside.

Now the current match is a 10- Diva Tag Match, it was Beth Phoenix, Mickie James, Gail Kim, Barbie Blank(Kelly Kelly) and Eve Torres against Vickie Guerrero, Michelle McCool, Layla El(Layla), Maryse Ouelette(Maryse) and Victoria Crawford(Alicia Fox). That ending with Vickie doing the frog splash/hog splash, and getting the pin for her, Michelle, Layla, Maryse and Victoria.

Now back to the locker room, Jason knocks on the door… which happened to also snap me out of my thoughts of wanting to tackle and beat the shit out of Serena. John opens the door and sees the four of us standing there and asks, "do I even want to know what you guys are up too?"

Korklan nods 'yes' and says, "John, we need some help…Marie, is Phil's little sister and because of what happened tonight during Phil's match with Oscar, than a little bit after words it proved he was ticked…now we want to help keep her safe."

Me and Hardy nod and Jason continues to say more that Korklan missed, "so me and Korklan decided to have her come to Raw with us, and keep her off of Smackdown… until it's safe for her to be around her brother again."

"so you guys, want me to help you talk with Vince about her being with you guys?" John said/asked, while the four of us nodded 'yes', "ok, than… I'll do it, but it will have to wait until after my match with Dave."

"that's ok, thanks John!" I say smiling, while Korklan started thinking and smile appeared on his lips, I thought he was just happy because of the fact I could possible be going to Raw with him and Jason.

After that John left and headed to the curtain, while the four of us just went and waited in his locker room and watched the Cena/Batista match on the TV. Which appears to be that Dave may actually win the match, with how much he was reversing John. About mid- match John actually starts making a comeback and the match eventually ended with John locking in the STF Submission hold. Dave tries fighting it, but when he couldn't break out or get to the ropes he tapped, leading to a new WWE Champion: John Cena. As the four of us watched it on the TV, I smiled I never really liked Dave's heel character so I was glad that John not only beat him, but made him tap out.

The final match of Wrestlemania 26 was Mark Callaway(The Undertaker)'s Streak vs. Michael Hickenbottom(Shawn Michaels)'s Career. Basically just like last year, Mark and Shawn gave it their all, it truly was a great match to watch. Shawn and Mark were two of the great, hall of fame worthy wrestlers, but the match was ending with first a normal 'tombstone'. Only Shawn kicked out of it… everyone in the arena, Mark and the announcers were astounded that Shawn had the will power and strength to kick out. After Mark stood up and he just kinda hovered over Shawn, while Shawn had to use Mark to help him stand up. Once fully standing again, Shawn shocked everyone and did Mark's own 'cut throat/RIP' thing to him. That only seemed to get Mark pissed off, because Mark picked him up and did like a 'jumping tombstone' before pinning. Which that was enough to keep Shawn down for the three count, allowing Mark's streak to move to eighteen/zero and ending the career of Shawn Michaels.

After the match, Mark kneels down as the lights dim and '18-0' appears on the titantron and fans holding up 'Undertaker: 18-0' signs and cheer as the fireworks go off. Than the lights turn back on and Mark walks over to Shawn and helps him up, they both shake hands before Mark leaves the ring and walks up the ramp. Which leaves Shawn alone in the ring with an arena of people chanting "HBK, HBK!" I subconsciously wiped away some tears that ran down my cheek, I didn't even know I was crying until I did that. Watching Shawn on the TV, it looked like he was near crying too as the "HBK" chants, turn into "Thank you Shawn!" chants. He walks up the ramp looking around the arena, as the chanting continues, as he makes it to the stage he kneels and does his pose before getting up and disappearing behind the curtain.

* * *

**Haha, yay... i'm done with the Wrestlemania chapter... finally! Ok, From now on it's going to go from my own brain... I have a plan of how this story is going to go, so don't complain and who could be this mysterious person, who apparently likes my little Marie!  
****  
Marie: Your little Marie...  
Me: yes, your my little Marie... you got a problem with that?  
Marie: *glares at me* no, i do not...  
Me: good *grins* oh, yeah... make sure you all check the poll on my page for this story, so far the result's are as follows:  
****  
Marie having a love interest: 2  
focusing on her relationship w/ Phil: 1****  
**  
**and only one person as told me who they think her love interest should be...so the people are for a love interest are:**

**Dolph Ziggler(Nick Nemeth)**


	4. Chapter 3: Plan WAKE UP call goes wrong

**Hehe, I had alot of fun writing this chapter... By the way, people...*talking about the second half of the poll on my page*... what part of message me who you think Marie's love interest be? DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND! *goes into rant mood***

**Matt Korklan: *shakes me* snap out of it, Brianna  
Me: huh? oh.. sorry about that...**

**Note: there's going to be slight Evarie(EvanxMarie) in this chapter(NO lovey- dovey so get your heads out of the gutter all ya)! Also there's going to be Centon(CenaxOrton) and Tardy(TedxHardy), with some amounts of Tarie(TedxMarie) and Mardy(HardyxMarie)! Poor Jason doesn't get no one :(**

* * *

~John's Locker room: Marie's P.O.V~

While Jason, Matt(Korklan), Matt(Hardy), and me waited in John Cena's locker room for John to get back and Wrestlemania 26 to finish up, I started thinking 'is this such a good idea, I mean Phil maybe trying to get me to be straight-edge with him, when I don't want to be… but he's still my brother.' As I was having a inner conflict with myself over what I should do I failed to notice that John rejoined us in the room, until someone tapped me on the shoulder snapping me back to reality.

"you ok, Marie?" Jason asked looking over at me, while John, Korklan and Hardy looked over at me, like I had bed head or a milk mustache and didn't know about it.

"I'm fine, Jason." I said smiling at the four of them, "ok, how are we going to talk to Vince about this plan?" I asked hopeing to draw the attention from me and to the plan.

Jason looked at me alittle while longer, than turned back to the others, "we figured that John would be the best person to talk to Vince about this plan…"

"… yeah" John said, "so we're going to go out for to get something to eat, and come back and talk to Vince about it tomorrow."

I nodded, before saying "while if we're going to a bar, that's not really going to be fun for me… since I'm on probation for the next 10 months."

John, Jason, Matt(Evan), and Hardy all stared at me, before laughing and John said, "that's ok, Marie… we'll make it fun!" At that tone in his voice and the fact that Jason, Matt, and Hardy all nodded their heads, I knew that they would try and help me out with the whole probation thing. So I said with a sigh, "fine, lets go to the bar."

Well after John grabbed an outfit and headed to the bathroom to shower and change out of his ring gear. Jason and Matt(Evan) looked over and just watched me, as I looked around the room thinking 'while if things go right tomorrow, I could possible be with the divas in the RAW locker room.' I was so deep in thought as I walked around, that I failed to notice the room, not bathroom, door opened making me bang into it face first and land on my ass.

"ow!" I said, "a simple shake of the shoulders would fucking work if I space out!" I look up to see Randy Orton and Ted DiBiase standing by the door, "um…we're sorry!" Randy said, as Ted moved over to help me get up.

"Thanks!" I said, "By the way, that was good match you the former 'Legacy' members had to night." I had to congratulate them on a job well done, even though Legacy was no more, because Randy, Ted and Cody were all really talented athletes.

"thanks for that." Ted said, "it would have been better if I won… but it was an ok match." I slightly giggled at that, until Randy said "anyway, where's John?"

"bathroom," Jason said, "he should be out any moment now" just as Jason finished his sentence John walked out of the bathroom and said, "ok, already to go… oh, hey Randy! Ted!"

"hey John!" Ted said as he and John did that guy fist pound thing, which truthfully I may have hung out with guys a lot back in Chicago, I still didn't understand why guys did that when they greeted each other.

"so John, where you guys heading off too?" Randy asked, looking at Jason, Matt, Hardy and me.

"just heading to the bar… you want to come, bro?" John said/asked to Randy and Ted, "we probably could use the help in keeping her away from the booze!" he added in pointed at me.

"why's that?" Ted asked confused, only to answered by Matt(Evan) "she's on probation for the next ten months!"

"aww, what happen? Did she hit a police car?" Randy jokingly said. I shook my head and walked over to him, whacked him in the head before saying "hahaha, but no…if you were watching what Phil said before his match you'll know what I did!"

Randy rubbed the back of head, mostly defiantly not expecting my hand to hurt as much as it did, which I giggled at his expression. Ted, Matt and Hardy also laughed along with my giggle, while Jason and John just sighed. "can we just go?" Randy finally said, hopeing to get the laughing to stop.

~ Later That Night… Back at the Hotel after the bar ~ (what happened at the bar will come in as a flashback later on)

After John, Randy, Ted and Hardy practically wasted themselves in booze, Jason drank some to but not as much as the other four, the only sober ones in the group were me and Matt. I was only sober because of the probation and Matt decided to be the one to help me the most in keeping the alcohol from touching my lips, which he did a good job. I knew that John, Randy, Ted and Hardy were going to have a killer hangover in the morning, which kind of worried me since John was the one who was supposed to talk with McMahon about me joining the RAW Roster and have Jason, and Matt, train me to be a diva.

Matt ended up driving back to the hotel, luckily we all fit into John's rental to get to the bar and we managed to get 4 wasted drunks, 1 about semi- drunk and 2 sober people back into it. The job wasn't easy, what with Ted and Hardy trying to kiss me… John and Randy trying to make-out with each other(Centon Moment). Jason helped to keep John and Randy off each other, but barely, what with them caressing each other's legs, arms and necks. I was glad to have bought a camera- phone, because I took a picture of the two of them and decided to show them in the morning.

~ the next day ~

The following morning after what happened at the bar and the drive home, I practically had to throw water a bucket of water at the four drunken idiots that Matt(Evan) and I had to basically assist into the hotel. We both figured to just dump them in my home on the couch, floor, or chairs… but by morning the idiots all ended up on the floor, except for Ted who was already on the floor. I woke up and saw that John and Randy were cuddling each other, Hardy was laying on his belly and his head was tilted so he could breathe, and Ted's head was laying on Hardy's ass. I stifled laughing out loud long enough to take some pictures on my phone and wake up Matt, and Jason, who was sleeping as far away from the four idiots as possible.

Before Jason, Matt and I headed down for breakfast, I walked over to the sink and grabbed two glasses of water and wrote a quick note for Matt and Jason that said **  
**

**Note: Guys, Open the Door Now!**

After they read the note, Jason went over and opened the door and I motioned for Matt to leave, after Matt and Jason left and stood in the hall, I poured one glass of cold water on to John and Randy's faces and the other on to Hardy and Ted. Just as they were getting up, to kill me, I bolted out the door shutting it behind me, saying the guys in the hall "lets go, NOW!"

Jason and Matt ran down the hall and to the elevator behind me, as soon as the elevator door shut and we headed down my phone rang, I looked at it and hesitantly answered it and said sweetly, "hello?"

"oh, your in SOOOOO much trouble when we get our hands on you, Marie!" from the sound of the voice I knew it wasn't Hardy, "you might not want to come back up here, without Matt and Jason!" after listening alittle longer I knew who called, it was Randy for the first voice and Ted for the second. I gulped as I heard laughter coming from the other end of the phone, before a "Good-Bye, Marie!" and the line died.

"who was it?" Matt asked seeing the distress and scared look in my eyes and facial expressions first. "oh, it was just… Randy, Ted and Hardy… just telling me that going back to the room without you or Jason would be a bad idea!" I said shaking alittle bit, "it's nothing to worry about!"

Jason looks over at that and asked, "wait, all three of them are threatening you for pouring water on them?"

"well it wasn't normal water," I said, "it was ice cold water!" I explained smiling softly. "oh, well… the best thing to do is…" Jason started.

"threaten them with the pictures I took?" I asked grinning hopefully at Jason, hopeing that was the answer.

"No, apologize for pouring ice cold water on them!" Jason said as Matt and I both pouted. Apparently Matt was hopeing that my idea was what Jason was going with too.

* * *

**Oh, no... Marie got herself in big trouble with her prank on Randy, John, Ted and Hardy. What could the four idiots possibly come up with to get their revenge on her? Only I know the answer and if you want to know you'll have to wait tell the next chapter! :D**

REVIEW PLEASE


	5. Chapter 4: The New Job

**Hehe, well here's the chapter about The Revenge Plan and well, I'll let you read to see what else is in it! :P**

* * *

I sat at the breakfast table with Jason and Matt, our food came about five minutes ago, but after the call that Randy, Ted and Hardy gave me in the elevator I wasn't really hungry. I was just busy thinking of what I could do to try and make peace with the idiots who are probably thinking of a plan to get back at me right now.

~ The Room: Randy's P.O.V ~

"ok, so what are we going to do to get back at Marie?" I asked the other three victims of cold water to the face trick.

"we could open the bathroom door up alittle and put a ice cold water bucket on top of the door, so it falls down on top of her head!" Hardy suggested.

Ted shook his head, "I think we should move away from water tricks, she's probably going to be expecting a water trick from us since she did a water trick to us!"

"Ted's right," I said "so what's a non-water trick that we could do to her? Any ideas John?" I asked looking at John.

John shook his head, "nope, I have nothing!" he said shrugging his shoulders.

~ John's P.O.V ~

"Ted's right," Randy said "so what's a non-water trick that we could do to her? Any ideas John?" Randy asked looking at me.

I just shook my head, "nope, I have nothing!" I said shrugging my shoulders to make it more believable, because truthfully I did have plans to get back at her, but she needed me to talk to Vince. Plus I wasn't really that mad at her for pouring water in my face to get me up, so whatever plan Randy, Ted and Matt come up with I'm not part of it.

I just grabbed my bag and headed into the bathroom to get out of the clothes that I wore to the bar, than that I slept in last night, while the other guys were busy trying to figure out a revenge plan. After I finished a quick shower, I left the bathroom and dropped my bag back where it was, before heading down to breakfast leaving Randy, Ted, and Matt still trying to get the perfect revenge plan for Marie.

~ Dining Hall, Still John's P.O.V ~

As I entered the dining hall I saw Marie, Jason and Matt(Evan) sitting by the window, Jason and Matt were eating, but Marie was more nibbling on her food and I guessed it was because of the phone call Randy, Ted and Hardy gave her.

I walked over to them and heard Matt say, "Marie, you should really eat something you know."

"I know Matt, but that phone really has me worried." Marie said, as I stopped next to her and said "well you don't have to worry about me seeking revenge, that's all the other three!"

Marie just about jumped five feet from her seat as she turned around to see me, "oh, John… you don't want to get revenge for the water?"

"no, it's not really my thing… besides if I remember I have to help you out and talk to Vince for you!" I said smiling, "so I can't be mad at you when I have to help get you off of Smackdown!"

"oh, yeah!" she said grinning, "thanks for that by the way… I'll try and help out if I have too."

"ok, we can head down the arena after breakfast… knowing the three revenge- seeking trio, they'll probably forgot about revenge to get something to eat in about an hour." I said, "breakfast is the one thing that Ted and Randy need to make their brains function properly, like all people need."

"I could live on a granola bar for breakfast," she said, "living the life-style, I've lived these past two years you learn to live off the grossest things to eat."

~ University of Phoenix Stadium/Mr. McMahon's Office: Marie's P.O.V ~

After we finished breakfast about thirty minutes after John joined us, the three drunkin' revenge- seeking idiots never showed up, but I wasn't going to wait until they did get hungry to see if John was right. So we headed to the arena and John lead the way as the four of us made are way to Mr. McMahon's office, John knocked on the door before we heard a "come in!"

We all walked in and I just stayed behind Jason, Matt and John at first, as John started talking.

"Well Mr. McMahon, we were wondering if Jason and Matt could train Phil Brooks little sister: Marie to be a diva?" John said, motioning to Jason and Matt before moving to the side revealing me behind them.

Matt added in, "you see Mr. McMahon, I'm sure you saw what happened last night at the end of Phil and Oscar's match and the Straight- Edge Society want to get their revenge on her for it!"

"well," Mr. McMahon said, while thinking, "Marie, was it… how old are you?"

"I'm 17, but my birthday is next month!" I said, hopeing that this plan would work.

"Marie, do you have any sports background?" McMahon asked again.

"well yeah, I was part of the cheerleading squad and gymnastics in middle school and I was on the High School's soccer and hockey teams!" I explained, "I'm sure you heard from my brother, the reason he had to "watch", but the only reason I started doing drugs were because of sports!"

Jason looked at me, than at Vince and said, "Sir, we just want to make sure Marie doesn't get double or triple teamed by Phil, Drew and Serena."

"yeah, plus we were thinking that if you allow her to be signed… me and her could start a team that rivaled the SES, like a Non-Straight-Edge Society or something like that!" Matt said, "I mean Bragging Rights would be a perfect place for that rivalry to start, end or even reach the climax!"

Vince seemed to be thinking about what Jason, Matt and I had said, I mentally prayed that the plan would work, and it was confirmed when Vince said, "Marie, welcome to the WWE! I won't have you sign a contract tell your 18, but in the mean time you can make appearances and this Non-Straight-Edge Society idea is a good idea, I'm going to have Phil, Drew and Serena come out tonight on Raw to the audience about his loss!"

Jason smiled and I said, "so to start the drama between the Non-Straight-Edge and the Straight-Edge, I should interfere?"

"exactly, Phil's going to try and shave someone's head… and I want you to come out and stop it from happening!" Vince said.

"Thank you, Vince!" I said, "by the way, since this rivalry is going to go into Bragging Rights shouldn't I be signed to Raw, not Smackdown, since than it's more than just a Non-SxE against SxE… it's also a Raw against Smackdown match?"

"that's good idea, I'll get a contract for you to sign on your birthday all ready for you!" Vince said as Jason, Matt, John and I left the office and closed the door.

I was so excited after the meeting that I jumped on to John's back and hugged him from behind, just as I hear someone say "nice to see you again, Marie!"

* * *

**Well John doesn't want to get revenge on Marie for the trick, but will Randy, Ted and Hardy ever get the perfect revenge trick? What will Phil's reaction be when he finds out that Marie is going to be Raw Diva? Who else will become part of the Non-Straight-Edge Society? Only time will tell... Please REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 5: The Extreme Rules Challenge!

**Well here's the next chapter of Marie Brooks Story... hope you all enjoy it! disclaimer: I only own the OC(Marie), all other characters and WWE belong to themselves! Also check out my "Katelyn's Riding on the Boarder of DreamStreet" and "Andrea Black's Decision"... but I'm also working on a Wrestling/Warehouse 13 crossover right now!**

* * *

"nice to see you again, Marie!"

My head immediately snapped in the direction of the voice and standing a couple feet away from me, John, Jason and Matt(Evan) stood… Drew and Serena. Almost immediately as they showed up, I jumped down from giving John a hug and glared at them as Matt, Jason and John stood between us.

"I wish I could say the same thing to you." I spat out in disgust at the two of them, "where's my dear brother?"

"busy… he told us to come and find you!" Serena said with a sick, twisted smile only making me laugh, before saying "…so he sends Drew and the bald chick to check up on me?"

As soon as that left my mouth Drew had to hold back Serena before she could kill me, "aww, did I hurt your feelings?" I asked pretending to be ashamed of myself, which made John and Matt start laughing.

"Drew! Serena! I think it's best if you guys leave now." Jason managed to say, before he to started laughing and I waved 'bye-bye' to them, as Drew practically dragged Serena away.

"tell my brother, if he wants to tell me something come tell me to my face instead!" I said keeping as straight a face as I possibly could, trying to contain my giggles.

After Drew and Serena left the area and headed back to the SES's locker room, I walked over and jumped on to one of the crates and managed to stop giggling to say "I can't wait to finally get my hands on Serena."

Matt leaned against the crate I was sitting on and replied "that would be one heck of a match." he smiled at the image in his head of me beating and pinning Serena in the ring.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "yeah, it would!" I folded my hands behind my head, bored out of my mind now that Drew and Serena left.

~ SES Locker Room ~ Serena's P.O.V ~

"I **CAN'T** believe that little **BRAT**!" I complained while storming around the room in frustration.

"Serena, don't let her get to you." Phil said stepping in front of me, stopping me in my path, "the longer she spends with Reso, Hardy and Korklan… the sooner she's going to want to drink, which means one of us have to be keeping a watchful eye on her that way we can report it to the Illinois Penitentiary."

I glanced at Drew and he nodded, before looking at Phil "fine, I'll try and deal with her." I replied stubbornly while thinking 'even though I want to beat the shit out of her now!'

"good," Phil said, "anyway, moving on time to go over tonight's plan(script)!" Serena and Drew both nodded at to him and Phil started saying what tonight was going to be like for the Straight-Edge Society.

~ Five hours before show time ~ Marie's P.O.V ~

While the four of us(John, Jason, Evan and me) waiting at the arena since like 8- 9 this morning, Vince called us back into the office about an hour ago and gave me and Matt(Evan) our Non- SES scripts, now were sitting in Matt's locker room going over them.

"looks like, I'm going out first to stop Phil from shaving the person's head…" I said reading it over, "than I introduce the rival society and you come out!"

Matt nodded, "yeah, this should be fun.. And what better way for the SES to fall than by not just the leader's sister, but people who are against the Straight-Edge lifestyle."

I nodded and we both headed out of the room and to the designers area, to figure out a logo for the Non-Straight-Edge Society.

~ Someone(Cody)'s P.O.V ~

I showed up at the arena with Randy, Ted and Matt(Hardy) at about noon, they said something about needing a plan to get revenge on Marie Brooks for pouring cold water over them as they slept. I didn't want nothing to do with their revenge thing so I just left them as they walked to the now 'ex-legacy' locker room, to think while Randy and Ted go over their scripts. I, of course, had mine with me and was going over as I walked through the halls until I heard a door open, I glanced up and saw Matt and Marie walking out of Matt's locker room.

"let's go get a logo figured out." Matt said as she nodded.

"yeah, Phil's going to be in for a big fucking shock when he realizes what's going on." Marie said with a grin plastered on her face, as Matt nodded and smiled back at her.

I hid myself as they walked past and just continued to watch and listen to them, from what I noticed coming from Matt was that it seemed he had a slight crush on Marie, but she didn't realize it.

~ Showtime ~ Marie's P.O.V ~

Well it's show time and my debut by interrupting Phil's little SES rant about losing to Oscar and trying to recruit more people into his society, this one against their will, so me and Evan come to the rescue.

**Even through the darkest days. This fire burns. **

The sound of CM Punk's theme echoed threw the University of Phoenix Stadium, for the second time in the last two nights, and Phil, Drew and Serena made their way to the ring as Phil said, "it's a real shame that Rey Mysterio beat me last night…" the audience cheered when Rey's name was mentioned, but Phil continued "…yeah, I bet you all liked that but he only lost because I had other thoughts on my mind, besides that match."

Serena reached for the microphone and Phil handed it to her, "Punk, also has to deal with his druggie of a little sister…" she said into the mic, "…not to mention she got herself involved in the match when she whipped me back first into the barricade." Serena handed the mic back to Phil, who offered it to Drew.

Drew took the mic and said, "if it wasn't Marie, Rey Mysterio would have joined us last night and all you people who follow him would join us too."

Phil got the mic back and said, "now, since Rey's not part of Straight-Edge Society… Luke, go and get that guy right there in the front." Phil pointed to a guy sitting front row with brown curly hair, and Luke gets out of the ring as security helps the guy into the ring area.

"now, what's your name?" Phil asked holding the mic for the guy speak

"my name's Lucas!" he said

"well Lucas you don't have much of a choice, so Luke.. Serena if you don't mind." at that Luke set up a chair as he and Serena forced Lucas to sit down, just before Phil had a chance to turn the clippers on, a certain theme echoed threw the stadium.

**YEAH! Some are Born to fight, Some are Born to sin, I was born to light the fire**

As the song played and the crowd cheered, I walked out on to the stage with a microphone of my own, Phil sees me instead of Evan and immediately grabs the mic and shouts "CUT THE MUSIC! CUT THE MUSIC!"

The music stops and I just look at the ring and say, "aww, poor poor CM Punk! He lost against Rey Mysterio…" I paused to let the crowd cheer for Rey before continuing, "…so you have to force Lucas into your little cult." I smirk.

"what are you doing out here, Marie?" Phil asked furiously.

"oh, I'm just hear to let you know… that I'm a diva now!" I said, only to be met with Phil, Drew and Serena's shocked faces, "didn't anyone back there tell you?" I motioned with my thumb backstage. "oh, and one more thing you might want to rethink about how you "recruit" more members, because…Vince McMahon gave me permission to form a NON-Straight-Edge group to rival yours!"

"oh, really?" Phil said, "and who's in this group so far? Just you?'

"me and this guy." I say before Evan Bourne's theme plays again and he comes running out, excited and I hand him the mic.

"..big deal, it's still 3 on 2..." Phil starts to say.

"Punk, how about a match at Extreme Rules?" Evan said, "your Straight-Edge Society against the Non-Straight-Edge!" I smirked and reached for the mic again.

"yeah, brother… we'll find a third member and take you guys on in a steel cage match!" I said as Phil thinks it over and smiles.

"fine, you guys want to challenge the power of straight-edge.." he holds up his hand revealing the tape with the black **X** on it toward us, ".. than it's settled you guys get a person for Extreme Rules and it will be you guys against us in a steel cage match."

I knew Punk was going to accept the challenge, even though it was scripted, and smirked "oh, and one more thing.." at that both me and Evan charged the ring as Luke and Serena got out and tried to stop us, Luke picked Evan up only to get hurricaranaed and I tackled Serena and beat the shit out of her. After dealing with the two outside the ring, me and Evan slid in under the ropes as Phil got out and made his way over to Luke and Serena.

Evan and I moved over and made sure that Lucas was ok, before I walked over and picked up the clipper bag and tossed it out of the ring toward Phil, Drew and Serena before picking up a mic that Phil was holding and said, "oh, and let's make it alittle more interesting Punk…" I started before leaning forward facing them, "…lets put your precious hair on the line, I mean what's the deal in having the subordinates shaving their heads but the leader gets a full head of hair that just doesn't seem right!"

After I finished my little speech again, Evan's theme played as me and Evan glared at Phil, Drew and Serena, who were now standing on the stage, as Raw cut to a commercial for the people watching at home.

~ End of Raw ~

Monday Night Raw finally ended with Shawn Michaels making his farewell speech to the WWE Universe, for the whole night they played on the titantron memorable HBK career moments it was a sad night for a lot of people(superstars and divas, the audience, even for Shawn Michaels) since this was going to be the last time he would be an in-ring competitor.

As Michaels made his speech and send thanks to Hunter(Triple H), the WWE Universe, Bret Hart, and Vince McMahon, along with others from the back like the camera crew, etc.

"… Ladies and Gentleman, The Heartbreak Kid: Shawn Michaels has left the building!" Shawn said before walking out of the ring and setting the microphone down, walking up the ramp and giving a high-five to people near the ramp. All the while, as Shawn's Theme 'Sexy Boy' plays and the audience clap/cheer or even cry. After Shawn got on the ramp he waved to the crowd and it even looked like he was going to cry himself, just as he was about to turn and head back, Hunter came out and gave his best friend a hug, before holding up the D-Generation X glow sticks and got a 'cheer'. He than set the glow sticks on the ground in a 'X' shape on the top of the ramp, before walking to the back. Shawn took one last look at the audience and smiled, before walking backstage.

* * *

**Well that was both a fun and sad chapter to write... fun cause of what happened with Phil, Luke and Serena but sad cause it was a repeat of HBK's good- bye speech! *cries* By the way, if you haven't done so yet visit the new poll on my profile i'm asking who should be Marie's love interest. So far it's:**

Ted DiBiase Jr. = 1  
Randy Orton = 1

**The poll will be up until I post chapter 7, which may be awhile since I have no clue how I want chapter 6 to go yet *sweatdrops* by the way, i'm going to draw out Randy, Ted and Hardy's revenge thing, cause i'm just that mean to keep that in suspense of how it's going to go!**


	7. Chapter 6: Plan A

**Hehe, Lookie I actually got Chapter 6 up... Ok, strike that it's only a Filler Chapter. However, it is vital because it's the start of The Revenge Epicness of Doom from Randy, Ted and Hardy :D Which actually was quite fun to write up, if I do say so myself! The whole Chapter will be in Randy's P.O.V... and this takes place BEFORE Marie's Raw debut in Chapter 5! **

**So Enjoy, "The Revenge Epicness of Doom" Starring: Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase and Matt Hardy Co- Starring: Marie Brooks, Matt Korklan and Mike Mizanin**

**Haha, sorry for that... I just got "Legendary" Starring John Cena and I felt like doing a little preview! **

**Grrr, I can't fit the whole Chapter title in the slot... so here you go: "Chapter 6: Plan A Habanero Flavored Apple"**

* * *

~ Randy's Locker Room/3 hours before Raw started: Randy's P.O.V ~

"ok, time to put plan A into action." I said looking at Ted and Matt(Hardy) who all nodded at the same time.

We all got what we needed for plan A of revenge, which consisted of a syringe, Habanero pepper extract and an apple, which we found out from Phil was Marie's favorite fruit. As Ted carefully got the Habanero pepper extract into the syringe, Matt cleaned and made sure the apple was all shiny, along with using a needle and carefully made a hole in big enough for the syringe. I stood and finished getting ready for Raw tonight. Ted handed me the syringe and Matt gave me the apple and while Ted got ready, I carefully stuck the syringe into the hole of the apple and put every drop of Habanero extract into it. This was going to be the best prank and we'll teach Marie not to mess with us.

After I got the extract into the apple I gave it back to Matt, since he didn't have a show to get ready for until tomorrow, and he stuck the piece of apple that he cut out back into the hole and it looked brand new.

So after we finished getting ready and oiled up Ted, Matt and myself left the locker room and headed to catering with the Habanero filled apple, however once we saw Matt(Evan) and Marie at catering the plan went to action. Ted took the apple from me and held it on his side so Evan and Marie didn't see it, while me and Hardy headed over to see them.

"yeah, Marie! Matt!" I said with a smile, trying to be as nice as I could, "so I heard from John that your going to be a Raw a diva, Marie?"

She snaps her head in our direction and smiles sweetly, that I almost felt bad for the prank we were going to pull on her "hey Randy! Hardy!" she said, "yeah, your looking at the Raw diva who plans on ending the Straight-Edge Society once and for all."

Matt coughs which made Marie laugh, "oh, and with Matt's help of course." Matt smiled and replied, "yep, so what brings you guys to catering?"

Ted walked over and said back, "we were just getting something to eat." he held up 'The Apple' and I noticed Marie's eyes intently fell right on it. 'well Phil gave us good info, she loves apples.' I thought, however my thoughts were broken by.

"Ted, can I have a bite of that apple please?" she said grinning, standing in front of Ted and looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"oh, I don't know…" Ted started holding the apple away out of her reach, which wasn't hard since she was short already, "I was going to eat this apple myself." he finished before looking at me.

I smiled and nodded, "Marie, Ted might let you have a bite if you do something nice for him."

Marie looks at me, than Ted, who nodded and pouted "pwease, Teddy?" she asked in child like voice.

Ted sighed and slunk his head down, "fine, here you go." he handed her 'The Apple' and Hardy, him and me all watched intently as she went to bite it, only for Matt to stop her.

"Marie, we have to finish getting ready…" he started, grabbing her empty hand, and making her drop the apple on the floor. He dragged her out of catering.

Hardy picked it up and dusted it off, before saying "well that was pointless." he held the apple to the side, "she didn't bite it."

Just as we were all heading to my locker room, to think of another way to get her to eating the apple, Mike showed up and said "oh, apple.." he grabs it out of Hardy's hand.

"No, Don't…" Hardy, Ted and I said in unison as Mike bite down on the apple, a couple seconds later he dropped the apple and ran to get a drink from his mouth being on fire.

The three of us sighed knowing that Plan A had failed, since Mike "The Miz" Mizanin took a bite of The Apple and he would tell the rest of the locker room, which means it would only be a matter of time until Marie found out. So the three of us headed to the locker room to come up with a Plan B of revenge on Marie.

* * *

**Aww, Randy felt sorry for what they were going to do with The Habanero Flavored Apple... haha, poor guys apple plan failed epically... Thank you, Mike Mizanin!**

Ok, anyway.. So far my poll goes as is

**Randy Orton ~ 3  
Evan Bourne ~ 3  
Ted DiBiase ~ 1 **

**Damn, Ok.. People I'm not even half way done with this story and i'm already planning a Sequel for it! Hehe, so if Randy wins this poll it's fine with me, I'm planning on one of the couples in the Sequel being Evarie(EvanxMarie) as well as Raire(RandyxMarie)! **


	8. Chapter 7: Late Night Celebration

**Whoa, I've made 2 updates in a week for this story... DAMN... anyway this chapter will jump around from Marie's P.O.V to Randy's P.O.V, but Evan's P.O.V is in here once! xD **

**Anyway, moving on the poll on my profile is now closed and since I had a tie between Randy and Evan... I'm going with what my brain says and it says go with RANDY ORTON(Sorry to the people who voted for Evan and my one person for Ted! Don't worry though my brain is also thinking of a sequel to this story already and the rivalry between Marie, Evan and _the mystery member_ against Phil, Luke and Serena just started. I hate my brain sometimes, I wish I could trade my brain for a new one... but than again my brain does come up with some interesting things. *ranting about my brain continues***

**Randy: *walks in and sees me ranting, sighs* Brianna owns nothing that is in this chapter.. except Marie, of course. If Brianna did own me, Ted, John or Evan we would probably be sex slaves for her!  
Me: *sees Randy* YAY! YOUR HERE FOR THE DISCLAIMER! *hugs him* now say it  
Randy: *sweatdrops* Brianna, I already did...  
Me: oh... **

* * *

Chapter 7 ~ Late Night Celebration

~ Marie's P.O.V ~

Well after a very emotion and interesting debut on Raw, that includes hearing from Mike Mizanin about a _Habanero Flavored Apple_ that Randy, Ted and Hardy had, which I believe that was technically for me for pouring water on them. Oh, well it's in the past now and now I know that the boys are deathly serious about getting revenge on me. Which does scare me, even though I do say that Randy is hot when he's ready for a match… I mean, whoa um… never mind about that.

Anyway moving on, now that my Raw debut is over and that me and Matt(Evan) are going to face Phil, Drew and Serena in a Steel Cage Match at Extreme Rules. Matt, Jason and John decided to bring me out, not to a bar since of my probation, but unfortunately Randy, Ted and Hardy are coming with us.

~ Late Night Bar/Restaurant ~

Ok, so I was wrong they brought me to a bar and restaurant big deal, even though I doubt the revenge seeking trio will drink a lot so they don't suffer my cold water trick again, instead they'll stay as sober as they can and try and prank me.

"what will ya have?" the waitress asked standing in front of the table, near Randy and John. I ordered some shrimp and a coke, Matt, Jason and Hardy got chicken and a coke, John, Randy and Ted ordered beef and a beer.

After the waitress left with our orders I asked Randy, Ted and Hardy, "ok, let me get this straight… you three got Habanero extract, put it in an apple and were planning on giving it to me?"

"yeah, but than after Matt here…" Ted said reaching across the table to lightly punch Evan's arm, "…pulled you away Mike showed up and bite into the apple instead."

"what were you guys thinking?" Evan asked as the waitress came back with our drinks. "we weren't thinking, Matt!" Ted said opening his beer, as I mumbled "don't let yourselves get drunk again."

"now why would we do that with you around, Marie?" Randy asked with his infamous smirk on his lips. I looked at him and insistently felt like I was blushing, however I looked down and sipped from my coke.

~ Randy's P.O.V ~

"now why would we do that with you around, Marie?" I asked with a smirk on my lips. She looked at me and for a second I think I saw a blush form on her face before she looked down and sipped from her coke.

I thought, _'ok, than… wait does Marie have a crush on me?' _I continued watching her and whenever she glanced my way, she instantly looked away. Eventually are food showed up and we all ate in silence.

After we all finished Marie noticed that the bar side of the restaurant had a stage and said, "I know what we can do next.." she stood up, managed to somehow be the first one up and away from the table, I don't know she was sitting between John Cena and Matt Korklan. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into a standing position before practically dragging me over to the stage. However before we got on the stage she pushed me down into a table near the stage, before climbing up on to it.

~ Marie's P.O.V ~

The stagehand came over to me after I got on the stage and asked "you going to play?" I nod _yes_ before saying "yep, got a guitar?" the guy walked back behind the curtain and came up alittle while later with a beautiful guitar and handed it to me.

The stagehand puts a chair on the stage with a microphone. Marie sat down holding the guitar on her lap. "I'm going to sing the song _'The Climb' By: Miley Cyrus._

I started playing the guitar, a couple seconds after I start singing

"I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
'you'll never reach it'  
Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking"

As I played and sang the song, that I've memorized had memorized for the past year or so, I glanced out at the audience. Mainly looking at Randy, Ted, both Matt's, John and Jason, I noticed that Randy was casting off his infamous _smirk_. That's the pain of hanging around guys you can either tell easily if they like _like_ you or you can't tell that the feelings are there. I quickly avoided his eyes again and continued singing.

"It's the climb  
The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going"

~ Randy's P.O.V ~

I smirked up at Marie, who was singing on stage and she had a beautiful voice which is definitely more than I can say about my singing. I swear I'm tone deaf**(haha, that was funny when he said that in the interview for Lopez Tonight with R-Truth)**, I can't sing with shit.

"_there's always gonna be another mountain  
__I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
__Always gonna be a uphill battle  
__Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
__Ain't about how fast I get there  
__Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
__It's the climb, yeah!"_

I sat there near the stage as she sang the Miley Cyrus song and just smiled to myself about it how beautiful she looked at this moment. The makeshift bar stage lights hung above her on the wall and all were shining on her, so she's in the spotlight. Her black hair reflected the lights making a light shine on it.

"_There's always gonna be another mountain  
__I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
__Always gonna be an uphill battle  
__Somebody's gonna have to lose  
__Ain't about how fast I get there  
__Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
__It's the climb, yeah!"_

~ Marie's P.O.V ~

"There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa"

As I finished the song I could feel some tears had ran down my cheeks, I quickly gave the guitar back to the stagehand and jumped off the stage. I looked at the guys and they must of seen desperation and sadness, because Matt(Evan) said, "let's get back to the hotel it's late anyway."

I nodded as they all stood up and walked out, however Randy stand back and walked by me. Once we all got in the car, which was easier than when we had four drunk idiots and a semi- drunk. Hardy, Matt, Randy and Ted sat in the back, I sat on Matt's lap, but I was tired so my head drifted and laid on Randy's shoulder. John drove the car and Jason sat in the passenger seat.

~ The Hotel ~ Matt(Evan)'s P.O.V

Once we got back to the hotel Marie was fully asleep, she still had tear stains on her face but we didn't want to wake her to brush them off. The song she sang at the bar really seemed to take a lot out of her emotionally, I made a mental note to ask her about it once she woke up.

As we all got out of the car, Randy and I had to maneuver her carefully so he could get out, than he reached in and carefully lifted her out so I could get out and shut the door behind us.

"I'll take her to her room!" Randy said which made me, John and Jason all raise a questioning eyebrow, "guys, I'm not going to prank her when she's sleeping… even though that's what she did to me, Ted and Hardy!" he stated.

"fine, but if we hear her yell for help because you three did something to her… your ass is mine, bro." John said, I smiled alittle at how protective John got when Marie became the topic. Sure everyone she meets seem to fall for her, not like crush fall.. but more of the protective big brother fall, I noticed Jason mentally took her as a little sister for him too.

"fine, ok.. Bro!" Randy said as we all walked into the elevator and went up to the fifth floor, we decided to rent Marie out her own room, and Randy, Ted and Hardy bunked together, than me, John and Jason would bunk together. As we all went our separate ways leaving only Randy to take Marie to her room.

~ Randy's P.O.V ~

I carried Marie into her room as she slept, her head was on my shoulder as one of my arms held her up the other was under her knees, so I was holding her bridal style. I looked down at her as I laid her in bed and covered her up. However I decided that there was no harm in just laying down with her, I mean I'm NOT actually going to do anything. So I walked around the bed and laid down on the other side, and covered up under her blankets. I pulled her near me, wrapping my arms around her and eventually fell asleep like that.

* * *

**Gah, Randy get out of Marie's bed now... she maybe a druggie but she's also a minor... Ugh! *mumbles out random curse words* Anyway hope you enjoyed this thrilling chapter and aww, I wonder why Marie was crying after she sang the song... only time will tell! Stay tune for the next exciting chapter of _SES: The Marie Brooks Story_ until next time I ya'll ado! **


	9. Chapter 8: Marie's Water Adventure

Hello Ya'll... I know, I know... I haven't Updated this story in like **FOREVER** but I have a good reason, I have been working on a new story that I want to finish before Christmas it's called: **Myka's New World** it's a Wrestling/Warehouse 13 Crossover... so check it out if you've: A) Seen Warehouse 13 and B) Love Randy Orton, because the pairing in the story is Randy Orton/ Myka Bering! Also please check out the Poll on my page if you haven't yet... I really value your input *does puppy dog pout with whimper* you know you can't resist the puppy dog pout!

Also this chapter is going to feature quite a bit of Randy/Marie moments...

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Marie Brooks... everyone mentioned in the story belongs to themselves and WWE belongs to Vince McMahon

Reviewer Responses

Sonib89- Haha, that's true Marie could prank Randy again! Yep, I feel sorry for Evan though.

* * *

Chapter 8 ~ Marie's Water Adventure

-Marie's Hotel Room- Marie's P.O.V

The next morning I woke up and felt something around my waist, I glanced down and saw an arm my eyes trailed up the tanned limp, until finally stopping at that the shoulder. That's when it clicked in my head, 'wait… a tanned body, tattoo sleeve, the person is Randy!' I mentally screamed though I'm not quite sure why I was screaming at the thought I just slept next to Randy Orton. I glanced over at the clock which read '_5:30 am' _I immediately thought 'Gah, really… 5:30'.

I slowly and carefully lifted Randy's arm up and moved one foot, toward the edge of the bed, once my head told it was safe I sat up… however the movement happened to wake up the sleeping Viper next to me. "where are you going?" he asked me in a come on we don't have anything to do today, besides a house show later which was only a couple miles out of the city. "Randy, I can't…", I started as he sat up and rested his head on my shoulder, "you and I both know if we get caught, you'd be the one in trouble since I'm a minor." I may have said that but my head was thinking the complete opposite, 'Marie, you've spent the last two years using drugs, smoking, drinking and having fucking sex… and your choosing NOW to straighten up your act? I'm really surprised at you.'

Randy sighed since he knew I was right, but he also could tell from the tone of my voice I wanted him so much. "When did you say your birthday was again?" he asked, making me glance at him from the corner of my eye. "April 18th." I answered back slightly confused, that is until he whispered in my ear, "ok, I'm going to give you the best birthday gift you've ever got."

I felt myself blush alittle, but I managed to keep my emotions in check. "I should probably get ready for breakfast, Matt(Evan) and Jay should probably start helping me learn some of the basics now!" I said while standing up only to be pulled back down to the bed because Randy, without me knowing, had grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it toward him. I looked back at him trying to glare, but he just gave me one the patent _'Randy Orton smirks'_ and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I have an idea, Marie!" he said as I leaned back against his shirt covered chest as he continued talking, "how about until your birthday we have a secret relationship? I'm talking about when it's just the two of us, we do what we want… but when we're in public I go back to trying to get revenge on you with Ted and Hardy!" I think about the idea for alittle bit, before reaching backwards and wrapping my arms around his neck and "How about I shower and think more of my answer to that question!" I say before dropping my arms back to my sides and turning to wink at him, while thinking 'I hope he can figure out that my answer is _'yes'_ and know when to come with me to the bathroom for a co-ed shower'.

~ Randy's P.O.V ~

"How about I shower and think more of my answer to that question!" she said with her arms around my neck, backwards. I sat on the bed and watched Marie made her way into the bathroom, before she finally turned around and cast a wink at me, I eventually got up after she walked into the bathroom. Before following her I made sure the window blinds were closed, so no sun could get in and I made sure the door was locked, I made my way over to the bathroom door, which was left open a little bit. Knocking on the door as I opened it and stuck my head in to see Marie's now shirtless and braless back, she just turned her head toward me and nodded a 'come on in'.

I walked into the bathroom and quickly shut the door before taking my shirt off and revealing my chest and abs**(now what girl wouldn't want to be in a bathroom with a soon to be naked Randy Orton?)** . She turned around revealing her chest with a grin on her face, "so I see you figured out what I was meaning out there." she replied motioning to the closet door behind me and standing on her toes trying to be taller then she actually was… I just bent my head down and got a "I hate being so short!" as a reply.

"so what if your short?" I said looking at her before putting a kiss on her cheek, "if you can beat up your brother at Extreme Rules, I think people won't be messing with your height again!" she smiled and nodded, "I have to ask you something, but let's finish up this shower." I replied as she turned around again to turn the water on, before taking off her panties and stepping in. I soon followed suit and took off my pants and boxers and then stepping in under the warmish- hot water. I looked at her and the water made her black hair shimmer, not as much as the stage lights did last night when she sang, but it still shimmered.

~ Marie's P.O.V ~

Randy and I stayed in the shower for what felt like forever, when we eventually did get out the water was no longer hot… hell it wasn't even warm… the water was so fucking cold that before we got out I had to cuddle against Randy's body in hopes of warming up alittle bit.

After we got out and dressed, I was wearing one of my sports bra and dark blue tank top with some dark bluish-black shorts while Randy put on some jeans and dark blue t-shirt, we got on a pair of shoes and headed for the door. However, just before I was able to open it there was a strong arm wrapped around my waist and I was pulled backwards until I came back to chest, which made me giggle a bit before saying, "how about we finish this after breakfast… not to mention, Jay and Evan are going to want to start my training soon." I smile and turn in his arm, "but I'm sure the training could start tomorrow, since tonight's the Smackdown taping… I'm only going to be making one appearance on Smackdown up until Extreme Rules!"

Randy let go of my waist and sighed, but nodded before replying "once you turn 18 we're telling people about us!" I nodded in agreement, before standing on tippy toes to place a kiss on his lips, and saying "I couldn't disagree with that if I tried too!" I smiled and turned toward the door, opened it and both Randy and I walked out.

~ Outside Hotel, Diner ~

Once outside the hotel, I noticed that there was lake/beach near the hotel(a block away) and hoped that Randy, Ted and Matt wouldn't use it for a revenge plot. However, just as me and the Viper were heading across the street to the diner, Ted and Matt ran up and mentally kicked myself for not being with Jay, Evan or even John at that very moment.

"Hey, Randy! Marie!" both guys said with smiles that made me think they were up to something. "Randy, can we talk to you over here for a second?" Ted asked motioning a couple feet away from where we were standing.

"yeah, sure.." Randy said as all three guys moved away from and started talking in whispers so I couldn't hear them, 'great they came up with another way of trying to get revenge on me.' I thought while backing up from them and the direction of the lake/beach.

~ Randy's P.O.V ~

Ted, Matt and I started talking quietly so Marie couldn't hear us, Matt kept an eye on her as we discussed, that's when I noticed the lake/beach that was near the hotel.

"guys, how about we do something with that?" I whispered and pointing down the street toward the water.

Ted nodded and whispered back, "I like it, bro!" Matt nodded before saying, "um, Ted…Randy… where's Marie going?" he pointed toward where Marie was standing and then pointed down the street opposite the water and we see her running away.

~ Marie's P.O.V ~

'I gotta run and hide… can't let them catch me now!' I thought as I ran down the sidewalk and taking a quick turn into an alleyway, ducking behind some trash cans and holding my breathe.

I closed my eyes, holding my breathe and crutched into a little ball. However at the exact moment that Randy, Ted and Matt ran past my hiding spot, I sneezed and next thing I knew Ted grabbed my arms and Matt grabbed my legs and lifted me up. I glared at all three of them and mumbled, "I hate you all!"

The four of us made it to the lake/beach and the guys walked on to the dock, Matt set my legs down so only Ted was holding my arms to make sure I didn't run away.

"This is what you get for dumping water on us…" Randy said with a smirk, making me think 'of course, he's going to be enjoying this… since we're _dating in secret_ for awhile!' I pushed my body against Ted's trying to stay as far away from the edge of the dock as possible, but Ted just kept walking closer.

"you do realize I'm getting my revenge on you boys for doing this to me right?" I asked just before Ted pushed me and I flew three or even five feet away from dock and landed in the water feet first.

~ Randy's P.O.V ~

Ted, Matt and I were laughing our heads off, however what Marie did after landing in the water startled me, her head came up from the water and she started to flail around and was screaming _"Help… I can't swim!" _My eyes widened more then normal and I looked at Ted and Matt, who heard the scream too, before I said anything to them my body leapt into the water just as Marie's head went under again.

I dove underwater and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the surface, Ted and Matt reached down from the dock and pulled her up on to it, while I climbed out. Thankfully she was still breathing so she didn't need CPR, thankfully being the wrong wording for me, I was glad that she was ok. A couple moments of silence went by and Marie started to sit up, her clothes were soaked and stuck to her body's curves perfectly. I sat next her, shirtless, and wishing that I could pull her body by mine since she was shivering like crazy.

* * *

Remember people... **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE SOONER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL SURFACE! I have about between 11 and 14 people fav this story and 1 person reviewing it, come on please people it's not hard to click that little Review Button right below this... how about this

Review telling me who you want to see more of in this story?

Who your fav character is?

Give me some feedback... I appreciate the Favs and Alerts, but send a review telling me what you like or dislike about this story PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 9: Birthday Surprise!

Holy I'm updating this story again :O I'm in shock at this moment right now because I didn't know that I would update it so soon! :) I love you guys and I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter, by the way this chapter will be a timeskip after Ted, Matt and Randy threw Marie into that lake!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Marie, WWE belongs to Vincent Kennedy McMahon and the other characters belong to themselves!

Reviewer Responses:

Sonib89- I know.. That's the result of not having Evan, Jay or John around… it was really hard for me to write that part, I love my little Marie :'(

WWEBigeztFan- Thanks! Yeah, I've been neglecting other stories too… and I'm trying to finish the one that I'm currently hooked on, but it doesn't help when I have to watch what's going on… ON Monday Night Raw because my story **Myka's New World** is a Wrestling/Warehouse 13 crossover and it uses the rivalries or storylines that's happening at the moment.

* * *

Chapter 9 ~ Birthday Surprise!

~ Marie's P.O.V ~

Well it's been about two weeks since I became a Diva for World Wrestling Entertainment(WWE) and both Jay and Evan have really helped me out a lot with learning the basics. I don't think I'm going to be performing aerial moves like Evan any time soon, but the basics are better than nothing right now. Even though being on the cheerleading squad and doing gymnastics in middle school have really helped me out with the training.

However, Evan and I have had sometime in between training sessions to talk about who would be a good candidate to be in the Non-Straight-Edge Society, some people being John Morrison, R-Truth, Cody Rhodes, and even Big Show. Evan and I have also become the best of friends, I feel like I can tell him anything that's on my mind and he'll keep it a secret to his grave. Randy and I also got closer when were not _'secretly'_ dating in his hotel room, we're trying to out prank each other.

For instance; Randy, Ted and Matt got me back for pouring water on them by throwing me into a fucking lake, well I got my revenge on them for almost killing by hiding some fake snakes and spiders in their suitcases about a week ago. Boy, I have never seen guys run or scream like the way they did when taking out a shirt to put on… that was fucking hilarious on so many levels. Funny thing is they still haven't pranked me back for that yet!

"Hey Marie, you in there?" Randy yelled from the other side of the bed room door, not my fault he left the key I gave him for my hotel room, IN MY ROOM on the dresser next to the bed.

I walked over to the door and said, "who wants to know?" there can only be one explanation for why Randy is at my door, he and the other two idiots are attempting revenge on me.

I heard Randy sigh before he said, "Marie, let me in please!" I put the lock on the door so I can only open it an inch. I looked out the crack the door made with the lock and see Randy standing there with infamous _Randy Orton Smirk_ on his face and wondered what was up.

"you mind unlocking the door and letting me in?" he asked sticking his face close to the crack, hopeing for a kiss but I just rolled my eyes and shut the door in his face to unlock the door, then opened it again letting him in the room.

~ Randy's P.O.V ~

I walked into Marie's hotel room after getting the door slammed in my face when I tried to give her a kiss. Oh, well today is one of those days when I'm not going to get mad for something like that anyway.

"so why are you here, Randy?" she asked while walking over to the bathroom. I followed her and just kept smiling at her. "ok, that smile is starting to get a little annoying… why are you here?" she asked alittle more frustrated this time, I just walked over and set my hands on her waist and whispered into her ear, "Happy 18th Birthday!" before lifting my head up I gave her a birthday kiss on the cheek.

"Oh My Fucking God…" she screamed, "…how did I forget about my own birthday?" she covered her hands over her face and I just laughed alittle as she continued talking, "..god, this birthday is going to be so lame since I can't drink during it!"

I rolled my eyes at the fact she said her birthday was going to be lame, because of that whole probation thing she's on right now, "um… your birthday will not be lame!" I faked a pout.

"aw, of course it's not.." she replied wrapping her arms around my neck, ".. I just mean for the last couple years I've gotten damn near drunk on my birthdays, so this will be the first one in awhile where I haven't had anything to drink!" she explains before kissing me on the lips.

"it's ok, so…" I started with a smirk before asking, "…where would you like to go for a birthday breakfast?"

"Umm…" she thinks about her answer while maneuvering her way out of my arms and over to the door. I grabbed her purse since she always kept her room key in it, as I walked out the door I managed to remember to grab my key off of the table.

"So?" I asked while handing her the purse, and then locking the door.

"Perkins!" She exclaimed grinning and taking the purse. "Ok, Perkins it is… but you head down to the lobby, I have something to do first." I replied and watching her nod before walking to the elevator. Once she was in the elevator and the door shut, I headed off toward Jay and Evan's room. After a couple minutes of knocking on the door Jay finally answered it and asked, "So it's time?"

I nodded and replied, "yep, I'm taking her to Perkins then to the park… be back around 6 tonight." Jay turned around looked at the clock, _11:30 a.m., _"so me and Evan have about 6 hours to get her room ready?"

"yeah, here…" I said handing him my key to her room, "… I made sure to grab her purse before we left the room, now I should be heading out." I turned around and headed toward the elevators leaving Jay behind.

~ Marie's P.O.V ~

After splitting from Randy and heading down the lobby to wait for him, Evan showed up about two minutes after so here I am talking to my best friend/tag team partner in the Non-Straight-Edge Society, while waiting for my boyfriend to take me out for a birthday breakfast.

"So, anyway.. Happy Birthday Marie!" Evan said smiling at me, before giving me a birthday hug.

"Thanks Evan!" I said smiling and hugging him back, just as Randy comes out of the elevator and walks over.

"Ready to go, Marie?" Randy asked as Evan and I separated from the hug, thankfully Randy knows and understands that all my best friends are guys and doesn't get jealous when I'm talking with Evan and he's not around.

"yeah, I'm ready to go!" I grinned and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him into a hug, just to help him not feel left out. "Evan, do you want to come?"

"Nah, you guys go." Evan said smiling but with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Ok, if your sure anyway.." I said turning to him as Randy rested his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sure," He said, "you guys go have some fun together." he grinned after he said the last part, making me roll my eyes.

"Ok," I said, "Come on, Randy… I'm really hungry now!" after saying the last part my stomach rumbled making both Randy and Evan laugh at it, as I grabbed Randy's hand and walked away from Evan.

~ Later in the Day ~ (yes, a time skip.. I'm to lazy to write what Randy and Marie did this chapter xD)

Well Randy and I had a great time we went out to Perkins for a Birthday Lunch/Breakfast thing, then he brought me to the park… where we just talked about everything from my relationship with Phil and how it got so bumping to him telling me he could teach me to swim.

"So… how did you and Phil start this sibling rivalry thing?" he asked as we were sitting on the grass against the trunk of an oak tree, I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It technically started when I was thirteen," I started to say, "but it really escalated when I turned fifteen after I had my first puff of a cigarette, he said 'no, sister of mine is going to be a drunk obsessed junkie!' so my response was 'it's my life and I don't want to follow in your footsteps, I want to experience life to it's fullest.'"

"I guess saying that didn't get on his good side." he replied with a low laugh while wrapping one arm around my shoulders and holding me close to his body.

"nope, it did not.." I said back grinning proudly, "..in fact expect for him showing up about two months ago at the Illinois State Penatentionary and Rehabilitation, I haven't spoken or seen him since that little argument." I sighed just before he could reply to that last thing, we heard a kid of about six-seven years old yell to his mom..

"MOMMY, LOOK IT'S MARIE AND RANDY ORTON!"

I looked over and see a little six or seven year old girl running over to me and Randy, while her mom followed her. Randy smiled but stayed where he was on the ground and keeping his arm around my shoulders.

"why hello there!" I greeted the girl smiling nicely, before leaning forward which knocked the arm to fall down by my ass. Almost as soon as it fell I felt myself glaring at Randy after he set his hand on my lower back. Turning back to the girl, who's mom caught up with her finally, "Come dear, let's not bug them." she said reaching for the girl's hand.

"it's ok, really.." I started looking up at the lady, before turning back to the girl "how would you like an autograph?" The child's eyes lit up and she turned to her mom and asked, "mommy?" her mom nodded yes to her.

"um, would you happen to have something to write with and a piece of paper?" I asked the mom nicely.

"yeah, here.." she said reaching into the purse and handing me the items.

"now sweetie, what's your name?" I asked the girl, who was grinning from ear to ear with excitement before she answered, "Rose.. Rosemarie."

"Rosemarie.. That's a very pretty name," I said before writing something on the paper, _'Rose, don't ever let people tell you how to live your life…unless it's your parents. Marie' _I offered the paper and pen to Randy, who took it and scribbled something of his own down, _'Rose, enjoy life and follow your dreams. Randy Orton'_ Randy handed the paper to Rose and the pen back to her mom.

"thank you so much!" Rose said while giving both me and Randy a hug before walking away with her mom.

I smiled after them as Randy cut me from my thoughts, "come on, Marie.. It's getting late we have to get some rest for tomorrow night." I nodded and looked toward the sun, which had started setting about an hour ago. The walk back to the hotel was peaceful, minus the people who would approach us for autographs or pictures, it still feels weird for me to get my picture taken and it's not a mug shot for Juvi.

~ Normal P.O.V ~

Once Randy and Marie had made it up to the floor where Marie's room was located, they walked down the hall laughing as Marie pulled her key out of her purse Randy grabbed it and lead her to the door. He put the key into the keyhole and turned it until it clicked, The Viper then pushed the door open and both of them walked into the quiet room.

Just as Marie took one step toward the bed all of a sudden,

"SURPRISE!"

Marie looked around at everybody incomplete shock she stopped when her gaze drifted to Evan, who motioned to Jay, she looked at Jay and he only motioned behind her at Randy, however before she could turn around said person had wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder and whispered into her ear…

"I told you it wasn't going to be lame!" she smirked slightly and leaned back in his arms, resting her back against her chest.

~ Marie's P.O.V~

After Jay, Evan, Ted and the rest of the gang surprised me, we all had dinner and chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and in black icing it read _'Happy Birthday 18__th__ Marie'_ then opened up presents, Jay and Evan both got me enough gum to last my probation or even longer, Ted told me that he'd take me to get a tattoo and he'd buy it, John got me every DVD he's ever been in so far, as well as Ted's _"Marine 2"_ DVD. Matt got some large female t-shirts, he told me that I can return them and get my size if I wanted too. Last but not least Randy's gift for me was a beautiful silver chained necklace with a sapphire jewel.

I was just about in tears from all the great presents and there was only one thing that could possible ruin this moment and that was ….

"knock knock knock"

Ted stood up from the chair he was in and walked over to peephole to see who it was, "Um, Marie… we have party crashers!"

"gah, really…. My brother is here." I sighed and slumped down on the couch and putting a pillow over my head, as I heard Ted open the door.

"well if this isn't a surprise, all of Marie's friends all together." Phil said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"what do you want, Phil?" Randy asked standing up from his spot next to me.

"oh, I'm just hear to congratulate my sister on becoming eighteen… now if she screws up it's straight to jail or even prison." Phil replied rather smugly, which pissed me off even more, I throw the pillow to the floor and stood up.

"Listen Phil, I would wait until Extreme Rules.." I said trying to be calm, "..remember Vince is giving both our groups free will to do whatever we want with this rivalry and that means that me, Evan and our partner can do whatever we want to you and your minions.." As I was talking I failed to notice that I was moving closer to Phil until Evan and Randy grabbed my arms, pulling me back by them.

"Phil, she's right.." Evan stated still keeping one hand on my arm making sure I didn't move, "Marie and I can actually do damage to you now and not let you guys make it to Extreme Rules next Sunday!"

"last time I checked shorty, we outnumbered your guys little Non-SES group!" Luke exclaimed as he and Serena were holding Phil back to keep him from coming after me.

"Luke, last I checked you guys were in a room full of Marie's friends and the people who also hate your guys guts!" Randy exclaimed reminding Phil, Luke and Serena about his, John's, Ted's, Jay's, and Matt's presence in the room.

Phil shook off Serena and Luke's hands, before saying "how about this Marie, tomorrow on Raw you against me in a normal match to help hype up our groups Steel Cage Match next Sunday?"

Randy and Evan let me go and I thought about it for a second, before answering "your on Phil!"

"I like it!" a new voice came after I accept the challenge.

Everyone in the room looked at the door and we all saw none other then Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon himself standing in the doorway, holding some papers in his hands.

"um, excuse me sir?" Serena asked

"I like the match idea that Phil here laid out for Marie, but instead of a normal match how about we make it a No Disqualification Match," Vince said grinning, "and Marie I have your contract right here!" I held up the papers he was holding.

I looked right over at Vince and asked, "that means my contract is a superstar one?"

"Marie, I'm signing you to a special contract where your going to be wrestling both the Superstars and the Divas," Mr. McMahon said before looking at Serena, "Serena, because of this rivalry with the SES and the Non-SES.. I'm going to have you sign the same contract!" Evan and I grinned at each other as Luke, Phil and Serena were in shock at Vince's words.

With the final of Vince McMahon's words he handed me and Serena a contract as Randy handed me a pen off a nearby table, I skimmed over the contract like I usually do before signing on the dotted line. I glanced over at Serena, who was signing it too, before looking at Phil and saying,

"Better think of a good way to beat me, brother because I'm NOT going to lose."

* * *

:) I love all reviews let me know what you think of this story... don't just fav or alert it! I like the favs and alerts, but reviews would be nice too *smiles sweetly*  
Marie: Oh, save it... your just as tough as me so that sweet, innocent smile isn't fooling anyone!  
Me: -_-'  
Marie: *grins*  
Randy, Evan: ok, that's enough girls  
Me, Marie: -_-'


	11. Chapter 10: Dream Match or Nightmare

I had this chapter done for about a week now and my internet was being stupid and wouldn't let me update any stories, but I'm currently working on the next chapter of this... Chapter 11 and also I'm working on **Katelyn's on the Boarder of Dreamstreet(and Swagger)** as well as trying to figure out how I want **Myka's New World **to end! I'm also getting the first chapter for 2 new wrestling stories I'm working on(both summaries are in the poll on my profile, check them out if you haven't already)... The first story is going to be called either **Counting On You **or **Sophie's Disaster** and the second one is called **Life As A Female Orton**! Also check out **Andrea Black's Decision** it's a Wrestling/Twilight Crossover, but it features more wrestling then Twilight characters... if any Twilight characters come in it's only going to be the Werewolves/Shapeshifters(whatever you want to call them)!

Reviewer Responses-

Sonib89- I know, I actually had a really tough time figuring out how I wanted the match to go… I kept dreaming of it happening a couple different ways! I hope the match comes out well! :)

Reina13- Thanks! Glad you love it!

* * *

Chapter 10 ~ Dream Match or Nightmare Match

~ Next Day, Monday ~ Marie's P.O.V ~

I paced around in the 'Non-Straight-Edge' Locker room with Evan still trying to figure out who should be the final member of our group AND go over a strategy for my match tonight against Phil.

"Evan, what are we going to do?" I asked about ready to pull my hair out, "I have a match tonight I should be worrying about, but I can't get the idea that we don't have a third partner for Extreme Rules!"

"Ok, for 1) Marie calm down…" he said finally getting up and stepping in my path making me stop pacing, "…and 2) let's take this one day at a time, first we'll deal with the match against Phil then focus on Extreme Rules!" I took a couple deep breaths before sighing and reluctantly agreeing with him.

I ran my fingers through my hair as someone knocked on the door, just as I was about to go answer it Evan stopped me and pointed at the couch, mumbling to myself while sitting down while he answered the door.

"so how is she?" I heard an all to familiar voice say behind me, perked me up from my depressed, stressed out state.

"she think she can solve our Extreme Rules problem and beat Phil tonight!" Evan explained to him as they both started laughing, making me get up and turn around facing them.

"oh, haha very funny…" I stated crossing my arms over my chest, "…not my fault, Extreme Rules came up quickly AND it's not my fault Phil challenged me to a match tonight!"

Randy smiled and walked over to me, putting his hands on my waist before bending down to kiss my lips, "you know your cuter when your trying to be angry at us." he said after he pulled away from my mouth.

"ok, that's no fair" I pouted, "you guys can never let me have my angry moments at you can ya?" I asked pouting at Randy, then at Evan as both guys laughed, making me roll my eyes.

"Well I guess I'll go see when Marie and Phil's match is and grab a water bottle!" Evan said walking over to the door, that's when I realized I wasn't completely ready for the match yet… as Evan left the room, closing the door behind him, I walked over and picked up the roll of tape.

"need some help?" Randy asked following me smiling.

"yeah," I replied starting to put the tape on my left hand, like how Phil has his but instead I just wrapped up so it looked like a fingerless glove and not make it go up my arm. Randy grabbed the tape from me and started wrapping my right hand up the same way, once done he set the tape down and looked at me.

I sighed as Randy set his hands on my waist again, after he set the tape down, and bent his head down kissing my lips before saying, "your going to do just fine against, your brother."

I looked up at him, smiling softly just as someone knocked on the door "Marie, your match with Phil is going to start Raw off! Evan's waiting by the curtain for you!" The stagehand said from outside the door.

I looked toward the door, "ok… be right there" turning back to Randy, who was hopeing we could've gotten more time together, I smirk while weaving out of his hands and walking to the door "how about I let you take my ring attire off me later?" I asked him just as my hand touched the doorknob, I didn't bother to turn around and see his reaction since he was probably grinning from ear to ear, so I just left the room and headed toward the guerrilla.

~ Evan's P.O.V ~

I leaned against wall waiting for Marie to show up, after learning that her match would be starting off Raw asked one of the stagehands to go tell her while I thought of things that I knew was bugging her: like for ex. 1) her brother always finding some way to criticize her for her lifestyle, 2) finding a partner for us this Sunday at Extreme Rules and 3) her No Disqualification match with Phil tonight. I told Marie we'll take it one day at a time and focus on tonight, but I want to know who our partner will be too. I snapped out of my thoughts as Marie walked up, smiling from ear to ear, 'well something good happened between her and Randy.' I thought. "you ready for this, Marie?" I asked her only to receive an evil smile of contentment.

"why, yes I am Evan!" she said smiling evilly, "I'm going to…" before she could finish her statement I looked and saw Phil, Luke and Serena walking up.

"you know, little sister…" Phil started, "…I actually hope you win tonight, because then I can destroy you, Evan and whoever your partner is at Extreme Rules!" Luke and Serena just smiled and nodded in agreement.

"you know, big brother…" she said, "…I hope I destroy you tonight, because then it will have to be a 3 on 2 Handicap Steel Cage Match on Sunday!" her evil smile broadened wider as Phil theme song played and him, Luke and Serena disappeared behind the curtain.

~ Normal P.O.V ~

**Even through the darkest days. This fire burns. **

CM Punk walked out into the area of _boos_, with Serena and Luke following behind him. As Justin Roberts said, "This is a No Disqualification Match is set for one fall; First from Chicago, Illinois; being accompanied by Luke Gallows and Serena, he is the Straight-Edge Society's Leader: CM Punk!"

Punk got into the ring as Luke and Serena walked around went to his corner of the ring as they waited for the opponent.

**YEAH! Some are Born to fight, Some are Born to sin, I was born to light the fire**

The crowd erupted into _cheers _as Evan Bourne's theme played, thinking that the music was leading to a Evan Bourne against CM Punk match. However, instead of Evan coming out first Marie came out in her ring gear that was a short tank top missing the left strap and bottoms that were replicas of Gail Kim's, she had short legged boots that just past her ankles(no heels) along with knee and elbow pads, followed by Evan, who wore his traditional long pants with a T-Shirt and no tape. "and his opponent; from Chicago, Illinois; being accompanied by Evan Bourne, she is the Non-Straight-Edge's Leader: Marie!"

She lifted a mic to her mouth, after making it to the bottom of the ramp and said, "Cut The Music," the music stopped allowing me to continue, "CM Punk, I was going to wait until Extreme Rules to reveal my partner… but since you can't come here without Lukey and Serena, I decided to reveal him NOW!"

**Booyaka, Booyaka 619**

Marie let a small smile grace her lips as the all to familiar theme song from Friday Night Smackdown played throughout the arena and Rey Mysterio came out, did his entrance before joining Marie and Evan. Marie offered him the mic, which he took it and said, "CM Punk, WWE Universe, as of today I am no longer part of the Smackdown roster…"

Punk walked over and asked for a microphone from ringside after he got it, he said "Rey Mysterio, Evan Bourne and my sister: Marie are teaming up to defeat the Straight-Edge Society? Well I have one thing for you three… it's not going to happen, nothing can beat the power of straight-edge!" with that Punk held up his fist showing the everyone ringside and the audience the black X on his wrist tape. Marie ran and slid under the bottom rope into the ring, as soon as she was standing again she tackled Punk to the mat and started punching him in the head.

Punk managed to get out of the ring, after Rey and Evan slid in and pulled Marie off her brother… it took the referee, Rey and Evan to hold Marie back from pouncing at him again. Eventually the ref walked away, as Rey and Evan tightened their grip on her, to get CM Punk back into the ring. Once the Straight-Edge Leader was back into the ring, Evan climbed out on the ring apron(still keeping his grip on Marie), then Rey followed suit. The referee called for the bell to ring and the two high-flying superstars let go of Marie…

As soon as the hands left her body she pounced like a cat to a mouse on to Punk, performing a thesz press, before repeatedly punching him in the head.

"is it just me, or is Marie especially upset today?" Michael Cole asked, noticing Marie's upset persona.

"I don't know, Michael…" Jerry Lawler started, "…but the Steel Cage Match this Sunday is now more interesting with the addition of Rey Mysterio!"

She eventually got off her brother and rolled out of the ring, she lifted the apron up and searched underneath before pulling out a kendo stick. However before she had a chance to get back into the ring, Serena came around the corner and slamming Marie in the back of the head with a steel chair.

Marie crashed to the floor hands immediately went to the back of her head, dropping the kendo stick on the ground. Evan and Rey ran over while Rey directed his attack on Luke, Evan picked up the kendo stick and stood by Marie, while making sure Serena stayed away. The fresh 18 year old slowly got on to her hands and knees, feeling very groggy, she shook her head hopeing the impact didn't give her a concussion. She made it to her feet with Evan's help and grabbed the kendo stick, just as she slid back into the ring Punk was on her like a jackal.

The Straight-Edge Superstar began to target his young sister's head, hopeing to hopefully make her incapable of competing on Sunday. Marie let go of the kendo stick again to shield her head from the punches and stomps, but just as she did Punk picked it up. The first Straight-Edge disciple was keeping Evan and Rey down, while Serena climbed up on to the ring apron… Punk stood Marie up and pushed her toward the female member of his group. Serena grabbed the younger girl and held her against the ropes, Punk walked closer to them and he swung the kendo stick making it crash AND snap apart on Marie's stomach.

Serena let her go and Marie just fell limp to the mat, holding her stomach, Punk throw the broken stick out of the ring and lifted Marie up on his shoulders for a _Fireman's Carry. _

"Punk's not doing what I think he's doing is he?" Jerry Lawler questioned, in shock.

"I think, he is King!" Michael Cole answered back, equally shocked.

Just before Punk had a chance to successfully hit his finisher, the _Go To Sleep_, Marie slipped off his shoulders and back away. Once CM Punk turned around to continue the offense, his wily little sister had managed to get on the second rope and hit him in the jaw with a dropkick. As soon as she hit the mat and scrambled for the pin…

_1...2.…3_

The ref slammed his hand down for the three count, just as Luke and Serena got into the ring to help Punk when the match ended, Marie slid out of the ring next to Evan and Rey with a huge grin on her face, but breathing heavily.

"it appears the momentum is going behind the Non-Straight-Edge!" Michael Cole announced as Rey, Evan and Marie made it to the ramp, while CM Punk, Luke and Serena glared at them from the ring. Raw cut to a commercial then and the Non-Straight-Edge group made their way backstage.

~ Backstage ~ Marie's P.O.V

Once Evan, Rey and I got backstage after the match… well Evan and Rey both assisted me to the trainers to get my head checked for a concussion. However on the way there someone showed up…

"Good luck this Sunday, Marie!"

I recognized the tone and accent of the voice anywhere and so did Evan and Rey, for we turned around and came face to face to a certain blonde haired French-Canadian.

"Maryse…" I started, before Evan cut me off and finished what I was going to say, "…what do you want?"

* * *

Ok, Review Review Review... I Love feedback on my stories... especially if the story is a popular one like this one**(SES: Marie Brooks Story**) has become since I first posted it!

Also when you review please let me know if I should do this: I found from WWEBigeztFan a Wrestler OC Wikipedia Story...

Tell me should I do something like that for my Wrestling OC Characters?

Also tell me what you like about this story?

And who you want to see more of in it?


	12. Chapter 11: The FCW Meeting

_Anna- Heheh, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter ;) I certainly had fun writing this chapter up... that is until the end of it, but you'll see why when you read it! Also check out my Musi's story, I was forced to make them story! _

_Punk Muse: *smirks*  
Me: EVIL! *hisses at Punk*  
Randy Muse: *to Punk* did she just hiss at you?  
Punk Muse: O.O *nods 'yes'*  
Me: *hissing at Punk still*  
Randy + Punk Musi: The disclaimer is that Anna doesn't own anything in this story but the idea for Marie!_

* * *

Chapter 11~ The FCW Meeting before Extreme Rules

~ Marie's P.O.V ~

It's been a week now since my No DQ match against Phil and I must say it was amazing, I have always wanted to do that to my Straight-Edge Brother… especially since he was always trying to make me straight-edge. However now The Straight-Edge Society is no longer on my hit list, because of what Maryse said to me after my match.

_Flashback_

"_Maryse…" I started, before Evan cut me off and finished what I was going to say, "…what do you want?" _

"_Oh, I just wanted to tell you that your NOT even worthy enough to be a diva!" she stated, bluntly, in her French accent. _

"_oh, really?" I asked, rolling my eyes and turning back to head to the trainers. _

"_really!" I stopped in my tracks at the sound of the new voice, thinking 'No, I can't be' _

"_Mike, what do you want?" Evan asked the current United States and Unified Tag Team Champion. _

"_I just wanted to let Marie here know that, if she ever gets a match against Maryse…" Mike started, "Maryse is going to kick her ass!" _

_I immediately spun around facing Mike and Maryse again, as Mike wrapped his arm around Maryse's waist. I felt my eye twitch at the sight of them as a couple, before replying "Mike, if me and Maryse have a match… strike that, I want a match against you!" _

"_Me? Really?" Mike asked shocked, "You do know I'm the United States and Unified Tag Team Champion, right?" _

"_of course, I know exactly what you are!" I explained, "but my contract states that I can wrestle as a Diva or a Superstar… so that means I can go for your precise United States Championship, while Evan and Rey can go for the Unified Tag Team Championships!" _

"_yeah, well…" Mike started, before Maryse cut him off. _

"_What about my Divas Championship?" Maryse asked with a smirk, I just looked at her then the butterfly silver and pink championship on her shoulder and said, "That thing? I would rather go over to Smackdown and challenge Layla or Michelle for the Women's Championship! That thing is only suited for the female wrestlers who prefer looking good then developing their ring skill!" _

_Maryse and Mike just looked at me in shock, so I continued talking "I'm going to show everyone that the next generation of "Divas" are going to be less obsessed with their hair and make-up AND more obsessed with proving that women are just as powerful as the guys!" Evan and Rey just smirked as the three of us left Mike and Maryse standing shocked in the hall, and went to the trainers. _

_End of Flashback_

Now tomorrow is Extreme Rules and Evan, Rey and I have to first fly to Florida, even though Evan and Jay are helping me train, Vince still wants the Non-SES to head over to FCW to help WWE promote Extreme Rules!

The problem with the run-in that the three of us had with Maryse and Mike, left me steamed and I wanted to get my hands on Mike right there on the spot. However, my head and stomach were the only things keeping me from attacking the so called _Awesome One_.

"Marie! Marie! Come on!" I heard Evan telling, next I knew I opened my eyes and saw Evan just inches from my face. 'wait… what the fuck I fell asleep?' I asked my thoughts.

"ah, Evan… can I get up?" I asked afraid to move, since if I tried to get up I might end up kissing him from how close we were at the moment.

"ah, yeah… sorry…" he said backing up to allowing me to stand up from the plane seat, I was currently occupying.

"so if your waking me up," I started while standing up, "I take it we made it to Florida!" I wanted to change topic to get my mind off of what almost happened between the two of us.

"yeah, you fell asleep about half way…" he handed me my phone, "…and this fell out of your hands, I noticed you were on Twitter and I told your followers you fell asleep and that you'd be back when you woke up!" he explained with a slight smile.

"Thanks Evan!" I said as I started feeling my cheeks get alittle hot, 'damn it, Marie… Evan is just your best friend… Randy is you boyfriend… get your head out of the gutter!' I mentally thought and slapped myself.

Just as we walked off the terminal and into a some what crowded airport, my phone went off playing _"Voices By: Rev Theory"_ and a sly grin insistently got on my face at the pre-set ring tone before I answered…

"Hey Baby!" I received from the other end.

"Hey!" I said back as any thoughts of me and Evan vanished from my mind.

"I miss you and can't wait to see you tomorrow AND in your ring gear again!" he said cockily knowing he's the first and only one who's taken it off of me. I felt a blush that I knew was visible to anyone who noticed, as Evan grabbed his and my bags, while Rey just grabbed his bag, but then noticed I was busy and helped Evan out.

"I miss you too!" I'm sure he could sense I pouted when I said it, since unfortunately for us he had to head over to Houston(the sight for Extreme Rules), and do an autograph session.

"Aw… don't be sad!" he said attempting to cheer me up over the phone, "the sooner we get this day done… the sooner tomorrow comes!"

I felt a smile tug at my lips and couldn't help but let the pout turn into a smile, "..and the sooner we see each other again!" I said.

"yep!" he replied, I could sense he was grinning from ear to ear since he knew my pout was turned upside-down and I was smiling once again.

"I should probably be getting off now, baby!" I said looking at Evan, who had gotten a rental from the airport parking lot and gotten into the bags into it.

"ok," he said, "love you!"

"love you too!" I said soon after the line went down and I closed my phone up and put it into my pocket before getting into the car, thankfully Rey was driving.

~ Later, at the FCW Arena ~

Once we got to the arena, Rey parked and we only took out the bags that held our ring attire and left the rest of the bags in the car. We walked into the building and immediately ran into two of the FCW Divas: AJ Lee and Kaitlyn.

"huh?" AJ said, "oh, you're the Non-SE guys aren't you?"

"yeah, I'm Marie, Evan Bourne and Rey Mysterio!" I replied introducing the three of us.

"I'm AJ Lee and this is Kaitlyn!" AJ introducing herself and the blonde, who looked like she had brown streaks in it.

"I'm hopeing you guys win at Extreme Rules tomorrow!" Kaitlyn said, "that was one hell of a match on Raw, Marie! It really impressed all of us divas over here!"

"Thanks Kaitlyn!" I said grinning.

"By the way, Marie is it true?" AJ asked and I just looked at her slightly confused. "is it true that your dating Randy Orton?"

I insistently felt a blush appear as Kaitlyn pointed out, "she's blushing it must be true!" Kaitlyn and AJ both giggled.

"well I think we should be getting to our locker room now!" Evan said grabbing my arm as Rey picked up my bag that I had accidentally dropped while Kaitlyn and AJ were giggling at the blush I obtained from them asking about Randy and me dating.

The couple hours before FCW aired was spent getting ready for the show, since The Non-Straight-Edge group was going to go out after the first match.

The FCW taping had started and the first match started about 5 minutes ago, it consisted of Justin Gabriel against Mason Ryan, and must I say both Justin and Mason had talent.. I was shocked that WWE had official brought them to the roster before the NXT show for Justin.

I watched the match backstage, sitting on some crates with Evan and Rey.

"Mason is like a second Batista!" Evan replied looking at the screen, watching the match with interest since he could be facing Mason or even Justin in the WWE ring one day.

"yeah, he does.." I answered. Even though he wasn't technically directing the statement at anyone for them to answer.

I watched as Mason beat Justin, ultimately winning the FCW Championship in the process.

After Justin and Mason both got backstage again, Evan's theme played throughout the arena and me, Evan and Rey all walked out through the curtain. Before the three of us got into the ring we high-fived some of the fans, as we got into the ring the theme stopped while I held a microphone in my hand.

"Well, hey everyone!" The crowd cheers for the three WWE Superstars/Diva currently in the ring. "I bet your all wondering what we're doing here?" I stated after they quieted a little.

Evan took the mic from me and started, "we're just here to say that this Sunday at Extreme Rules, the three of us are going to come out on top in the Steel Cage Match against CM Punk, Luke Gallows and Serena!" Rey nodded as Evan handed him the microphone, however before Rey could say anything an all to familiar theme played…

**Even through the darkest days. This fire burns.**

~ Evan's P.O.V ~

As soon as Phil's theme played, I glanced at Marie who seemed to tighten every muscle in her body as she watched Phil, Drew and Serena get into the ring.

"well sister, you seem shocked to see us here!" Punk said into his own microphone, with a sadistic smile on his face.

Marie lifted her mic up and said bluntly, "What are you doing here, Punk?"

"oh, we heard you were making an appearance here and decided to check it out… but I had good theory of what you guys were going to say about this Sunday's match!" Phil exclaimed as Marie's body seemed to instinctively move toward him. I quickly grabbed her arms and held her back, before she could attack him.

"Punk, we ARE going to beat you at Extreme Rules! I swear it to every non-straight-edge person in this world! I. Will. Beat. You." Marie said in between deep breathes.

Marie and Phil glared at each other so I thought it would be safe enough to let her arms go, but as soon as my hands lifted she pounced on _Straight-Edge Leader_ and started to repeatedly punch him in the head. I tried to and successfully pulled her off Punk, but not before Phil managed to swing a right fist and making it collide with Marie's eye, which I was pretty sure was going to give her a black eye.

Rey and me got Marie out of the ring and made our way to the back, toward the parking where got into the car and headed to the airport, so we can head off to Baltimore for Extreme Rules.

* * *

**_Reviewer Responses_**

**_reina13- _**_Thanks! I'll take that manager idea into consideration ;)  
**Anonymous Reviewer- **Dude chill, I just wanted to give the non-Straight-Edge team the edge leading into Extreme Rules! I have plan for this story, it's just slowly coming out of my brain and on to a word document! CM Punk is one of my favs, I can't take him as the Nexus Leader though, because the Nexus was originally brought in using guys from NXT Season 1 with the Winner: Wade Barrett being the Leader. I never liked the Original Nexus, except for Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater, but I respected the other members!  
**Sonib89- **Thanks, Yeah.. I had a hard time figuring out who I wanted as a third team member for the non-Straight-Edge! _

_Punk Muse: Ok, Anna had to go to bathroom and told me to say... Please Review... Anna loves to get feedback for her stories!_  
_Randy Muse: I don't remember Anna telling you to say that.. I believe she told Cena._  
_Punk Muse: well you misunderstood her.. she told me to say it, not Cena._  
_Randy Muse: whatever you say, Punk!_


	13. Chapter 12: Extreme Rules

Reviewer Responses

_Reina13- Thanks! _

_Sonib89- Ha-ha, yep.. Marie is my more Bad-A$$ self! (even though I probably would do that too -_-') _

* * *

Chapter 12 - Extreme Rules

~ Non-Straight-Edge Locker Room ~

"I can't believe he fucking showed up to FCW," I said lightly touch my right eye that now sported a beautiful blackish-blue color around. "I doubt Vince told him to show up, he did that to try and get the edge on me before the Steel Cage match!"

"Marie calm down!" Evan said while sitting on the couch next me, "he may have showed up without Vince telling him too… but remember the 6 of us have free reign and we can determine what we do and say to each other without the scripts!"

I sighed knowing that Evan was right, but it was messed up that Phil, Drew and Serena showed up to another show just to try and get the edge over me, Evan and Rey. Just before I could reply to Evan, the door opened and my heart stopped, thinking it was Randy. I told him what happened over the phone, but I haven't seen him since the Non-Straight-Edge Society landed in Baltimore.

When Rey walked into the room, I let go of the breathe I didn't realize that I was holding back, "hey Rey!"

"Hey Marie! Hey Evan!" Rey said walking over and pulling out a t-shirt had _SES_ on it, but the letters were in a circle that had a _X _in it covering up the letters. On the back it said, _"Say NO to The Straight-Edge Society!"_

"So Rey, did you see or talk to Randy yet?" I asked looking at the Mexican Wrestler hopeing he said _'No'_, believe me I want to see Randy but he has a match tonight and I want him to stay focused on his script and not think about me and my problem.

"aw, no… didn't you tell him what Phil did to you?" Rey asked.

Lightly touching my the ring around my eye, before saying "I told him, but he doesn't know how bad it is…"

"Oh, are you planning on showing him?" Evan asked watching me.

I nodded _yes_, "yeah, I am.. But not tonight!"

"why not tonight?" Rey asked a little confused.

"because Rey," I started, "unlike how we can do what we want to Phil, Luke and Serena… and them vice versa to us! Randy has a script for what's supposed to happen in his match, I want him to focus on that and not me!"

"Ok!" Evan and Rey both said, "Are we ready for tonight?" Evan asked,

I nodded as a stagehand knocked on the door, before sticking his head in the room, "Evan! Rey! Marie! 10 minutes!"

"Ok, Thanks!" I said as he left and headed down the hall, probably to either tell Phil and his cult or get ready for the rest of the night.

Rey, Evan and I walked out of room and Rey and Evan walked ahead of me as we headed for the curtain. Just than…

"Marie…" I knew the voice all to well, without even having to turn around and face the person who spoke, I knew it was my boyfriend: _The Viper_ Randy Orton!

Rey and Evan turned to face me and Randy and I just nodded, "just head to the curtain.. I'll be right there!" Evan gave me a 'are you sure?' look, but he just got another nod _'yes'_. So the two of them headed back toward the curtain.

Not even bothering to turn around, I said "Hey Randy!" I felt him put his hand on my shoulder and I quickly used one hand to cover my black eye as he spun me around to face him.

"are you avoiding me or something?" He asked, "We haven't seen each other since you left for FCW… you told me what happened, but I have yet to see what Phil did to you there!"

Believe me, I wasn't purposely trying to avoid my boy… but it was better if he didn't see what Phil did to me until after his match. He needed to keep his head clear.

Randy watched me with interest, before moving one hand up and gripping the wrist of my hand that was covering my eye. Just before he pulled it off he made sure that my other hand was down so I couldn't try and cover up my eye with it.

~ Normal P.O.V ~

As soon as Marie's hand left her face, Randy was shocked at what he saw, a semi-thick blackish-blue mark circling her right eye. He let go of her wrists and lightly touched just under Marie's eye, "How could he do this?" Randy asked to no one in particular, but it was apparent to Marie that he wanted to kill Phil.

"Randy… baby… it's fine!" Marie exclaimed, "This is the exact reason I didn't want you seeing my eye until after your match.."

~ Marie's P.O.V ~

I looked Randy dead in the eyes, "..please, Randy! Let me handle Phil by myself, I need to prove to my brother that _straight-edge_ isn't the lifestyle for me! He's been trying to push it on me since I was 13 and he caught me in my room with a friend's twelve pack!" I was on the verge of tears,

when Randy finally took a deep breathe and said, "Fine, baby! I'll let you take care of Phil.."

I smiled up at him, before he pulled me closer and kissing my lips. "Now go out there and kick ass!" We smiled at each other before I turned on my heels and ran toward the gorilla position, "DON'T WORRY, I INTEND ON DOING JUST THAT!"

At the gorilla position, I ran up and breathing heavily from the run over. "you guys ready to kick their asses?" I asked just as Phil, Serena and Drew walked over.

"Sister, you guys are the ones who are going to get you're asses kicked!" Phil exclaimed, while Serena just glared at me.

"Oh, really? Phil, Did I ever give you a _Thank You_ for this black-eye yet?" I asked as Evan and Rey grabbed my arms, holding me back before I could pounce at Phil or even Serena.

"How about I give you matching one out there?" Phil asked just as Drew and Serena were pulling him back, apparently Drew and Serena know if they let Phil follow up on that threat.. Evan and Rey will let me go so I can fight back.. Hmm, their smarter than I thought they were.

~ Match Time ~

"This 6-Man Steel Cage Match, is set for one fall," Justin Roberts said into the microphone, "Introducing first.."

**Even through the darkest days. This fire burns. **

"..Luke Gallows, Serena and CM Punk, The Straight-Edge Society!" CM Punk, Luke and Serena walked out and down the ramp, Serena and Luke walked up and got into ring: that was surrounded by the cold steel.

**YEAH! Some are Born to fight, Some are Born to win, I was born to light the fire**

"and their opponents; Rey Mysterio, Evan Bourne and Marie, The Non-Straight-Edge Society!" Marie, Evan and Rey came out and on their way to the ring, the three high-fived the audience members ringside… however the entire time, Marie kept her eyes glued on the cage that she and the boys would be locked in with her brother and the baldies.

The three Non Straight-Edge wrestlers got into the cage and the referee locked the door, just in time for the ref inside to call for the bell to ring.

~ Jump to the end ~

The match was nearly over; Marie was struggling to stand on her feet, using the cage and ropes as support. Evan was holding his stomach after he performed about 3-4 _Shooting Star Press_'s, which most of them were on Gallows and Rey was having issues with Serena or Punk trying to take his mask off.

The Straight-Edge Society wasn't in the best shape either: CM Punk did in fact pay for giving Marie a black-eye, because Marie gave him two and even popped his shoulder out of it's socket. Serena was also sporting a black-eye, after she went to help Punk and made Marie's left eye the same colors that surrounded her right. Luke, while he was in the same pickle that Marie was, after receiving most of Evan's _Shooting Star Press_'s.. it left the big man struggling to stand, especially since one of them was from the top of the cage.

Marie glanced at her brother and saw him nod his head toward Serena and Luke, who both turned where they were and started to climb out of the cage. Marie quickly thought, _'If Serena and Drew are gone, that just leaves my brother… I have to make this a one on one match!'_

She motioned to Evan and Rey, who just looked at each other before they too started to climb out of the cage. Marie saw that Punk was making an attempt to climb but she quickly ran, through the pain her legs were feeling at the moment, and managed to pounce on Punk's back slamming him face first into the cold, unforgiving steel.

CM Punk glanced over and saw his annoying, drug-abusing little sister glaring at him through two blackish-blue eyes, holding her right arm close to her body. The Leader of the Straight-Edge Society jumped slightly, kicking his legs out and making his feet collide with Marie's legs.

Which buckled her down, as she struggled to stand again. Punk started to climb the side the cage, Marie saw and literally crawled to the ropes, she used every ounce of strength in her body to kick the side of the cage wall. However Punk was already on top, once she kicked the wall Punk lost balance and fell off the top of the cage and to the floor below.

The ref signaled for the bell to ring and Justin announced, "and here are your winners: Luke Gallows, Serena and CM Punk, The Straight-Edge Society!" The crowd erupted into _boos_ as Luke, Serena and Punk all headed up the ramp.

The cage lifted, Evan and Rey got in to help Marie, who slammed her fist to the mat, disappointed in the loss they just suffered at the hands of her brother and his society.

Eventually the three of them got out of the ring and helped each other to the back, as Jerry stated from commentary, "Man, that was one heck of a match!"

"That it was, King! That it was!" Michael Cole stated as a preview for the next match played on the Titantron.

* * *

_Well that's a bit of a bummer for Marie and The Guys, they had the momentum going into the Extreme Rules(basically) and what happens The Straight-Edge Society beats them.. and to top everything off, Marie is now sporting to black-eyes and her right arm may be out of it's socket! Well guys, this MIGHT be the last chappy this month, because I'm moving to a bigger house and I have to pack :) but I promise, I'll be working on the next chappy and next time I update I might have more than one done for ya guys! _

_Please Leave Feedback for this chapter, also if you haven't already.. check out the poll on my profile: so far I have a couple people who say I should include, The Original Nexus and the Anonymous General Manager!_


	14. Chapter 13: What the Fuck?

_Yeah, I got this chappy done :D 3 cheers from me! Anyway, yes I am going to use Evan Bourne instead of calling him "Matt"... this story would have tooooo many Matt's(Matt Korklan AND Matt Hardy)! I can only deal with one Matt and that is going to Matt Hardy! ;) Also when they are not on camera, I will use their Real Name.. but I will post in parenthesis next to it their ring name only once!_

_Me: Stu Bennett, get your ass in here!  
Wade muse: What?  
Me: can you be a good Englishmen and read the disclaimer?  
Wade muse: fine.. *reads disclaimer card* Anna owns nothing in this story, but Marie!_

* * *

Chapter 13- What The Fuck?

Marie walked through the halls backstage of the Raw arena, when the winner of NXT Season 1: Stu Bennett_(Wade Barrett)_ walked by her.

"why hello! Marie right?" he asked clearly with his English accent.

"yeah, it's Marie!" she said holding her hand out, "Stu, right?" she asked she did have a problem remember names to faces sometimes.

"yeah," he smiled and took her hand before bringing it to his lips, kissing it. "you have a match tonight?"

"yeah, it's tag match: me and John Cena against who ever the WWE Universe picks as our opponents!" she exclaimed with a sigh, she hasn't been able to have a real match as a superstar since Extreme Rules since Phil had to dislocate, almost fracturing her arm in the steel cage, so after it got popped into place the Trainers told her she could only wrestling the divas. So tonight's tag match was going to be her debut working back with the guys, not that she hated the diva matches she just couldn't show off her skills in those matches.

"Oh, well good luck tonight!" he said, "I should probably be going now!" he left without another word, leaving Marie very confused and wondering what was going on, she didn't think Stu had to get ready for anything tonight. So why was he so quick to leave the area?

Marie just shrugged it off and headed toward the _Non-Straight-Edge_ locker room to finish getting ready for her match tonight, even though she had no clue who her and John would be facing.

~ Monday Night Raw ~ Marie's P.O.V

I sat in John's locker room with Randy, Evan, Matt, Oscar, and Ted while the others were watching the screen where a Raw and Smackdown Diva's Battle Royal, John and I were going over what needed to be done in the main event tag match.

Later in the night, it was time for the main..

~ Normal P.O.V ~

**Your time is up, my time is now**

John Cena's theme played throughout the Miami, Florida arena and as the fans _cheered_/_booed _Cena came out and did his stage and ramp entrance,

"This tag team match is scheduled for one fall; introducing first from West Newbury, Massachusetts: John Cena!" Justin Roberts exclaimed into his microphone in the ring as

John got into the ring. Justin handed him another mic and stood back in the corner of the ring, while John let the WWE Universe die down, before starting to talk.

"well isn't that a warm welcome." John said, "anyway as you're aware, I got to pick my tag partner tonight… while you guys, the WWE Universe, got to pick our opponents! So without any further ado, please welcome my tag team partner…" Cena paused as

**YEAH! Some are born to fight, Some are born to win, I was born to light the fire**

"and his partner, representing the Non-Straight-Edge Society; from Chicago, Illinois: Marie!" the audience went ballistic when the _Non-Straight-Edge Society_'s theme played, since now days whenever the theme went off it meant that Evan, Marie or even Rey Mysterio would be coming out. Once they heard that it was Marie everyone went even more nuts than before, since this would be Marie's first match as a Superstar in about two weeks. The last time she, Evan and Rey faced Punk, Luke and Serena in the steel cage match!

Justin, Cena and Marie all looked at the Titantron waiting to see which team out of: CM Punk and Luke Gallows, R-Truth and John Morrison or The Miz and Chika would be facing them.

The screen changed to a table as three bars appeared by the people's pictures, with the longest bar next the picture of _The Straight-Edge Society_, Marie just smirked as..

**Even through the darkest days. This fire burns.**

"and their opponents; being accompanied by Serena, representing The Straight-Edge Society; CM Punk and Luke Gallows!" Justin announced before stepping out of the ring, as Punk and Luke got in, Punk never taking his eyes off his sister and vice versa with Marie.

The referee called for the bell to ring with Luke and Cena starting off the match, since Punk wanted NOTHING to do with Marie.

~ Near end of the match ~

The match was nearing the end and Marie was on second rope, waiting for Punk to stand up again; Cena had taken Luke out for awhile after the _AA _and _STF_. However just as Marie was about to jump, she saw a flash of bodies out of the corner of her eye slide into the ring and start beating the shit out of her brother.

Hopping down off the second, but staying in the corner she noticed that everyone of the people attacking Punk was from NXT Season 1, including the winner: Wade Barrett. She looked on in surprise, as Darren Young gave his former NXT Pro a neck breaker, before Michael Tarver lifted him up and threw Punk out of the ring. Wade looked over at Marie's eyes widen, but before she could run Skip Sheffield grabbed her arm and shoved her toward Barrett. Wade smirked down at her, making her back up, though it wasn't fast enough since _The Englishmen _grabbed her and lifted her on to his shoulders before slamming her to the mat with _Wasteland_.

Marie's back arched up in pain, before she rolled out of the ring and The Season 1 Rookies, started to attack anyone or anything in their way, that including: Justin Roberts, Jerry Lawler, the bell keeper, the announcer's table. Though when they beat the living shit out of John Cena, each of them used a moved starting with Heath Slater's _swinging neck breaker _all the way to Justin Gabriel's deadly _450 Splash_.

~ John Cena's Locker Room ~

Randy, Ted, Matt, Evan and Rey all sat in John's locker room watching the screen in shock of what they just witnessed… the event may have been scripted, but all 5 of them wanted to go out to the ring and help John and Marie, especially Randy, since that was his girlfriend out there!

"That was a lot worse they I pictured it would be.." Evan said not taking his eyes off the screen, "how could Creative be able to do something like that?"

"I have no fucking clue, but I want to get my ass out there and help Marie!" Randy exclaimed, while he watched Wade and the other Season 1 Rookies leaving ringside with smug looks on their faces.

They all knew that's when the show would end; leaving Cena laid out in the middle of the ring, the other wrestlers outside the ring with all the carnage of the announcer's table tipped and everything out of place. Since they were backstage, the monitors were hooked up so they could be able to keep watching the matches.

* * *

_Damn, I think I pissed off Randy O.O Should I run and hide now? Anyway, I think I did a good job describing The Nexus's carnage they left ringside when they first attacked! :D Review and tell me what you think of it! Also I found a song that describes Marie's and Phil's relationship pretty well and I want to know; Who should I use to play the part of Marie in the video? Review and answer the question, please! Also where it says, "The Miz and Chika", Chika would be Miz's sister... in this time period she's Miz's tag partner!_


	15. Chapter 14: Marie's Rough Weekend part 1

_Ok, here's the next chapter and because I'm having issues writing it.. I'm going to upload it into 2 parts.. here's the first part! I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter, cause I enjoyed writing it! This chapter will jump over to the Straight-Edge Society P.O.V too, so it's not just going to be focused around Marie!_

* * *

Chapter 14- Marie's Rough Weekend part 1

~ Marie's P.O.V ~

It's been 5 days since The Season 1 Rookies _attacked_ everyone during the tag team match on the viewer's choice Raw. Quite frankly, it may have been a stage attacked and Stu wasn't trying to really hurt me with his _Wasteland _finisher, but my back still hurts from colliding with the ring. However that was the least of my worries at the moment..

"Hey!" Randy said wrapping one arm around my waist, as I walked toward our hotel room, "What's got you lost in thought? Usually it's like you have a sixth sense when I come up from behind you!"

Glancing up at him, I saw what I was currently feeling in his eyes.. I saw that he was worried about me! I quickly looked away and toward the floor, not wanting him to see that I had tears trying to escape.

"It's nothing," I said looking at my feet, "I was just thinking of what the Season 1 Rookies had to do this past Raw!"

"yeah, right.." Randy said setting his and my bag down, grabbing my chin and making me look him in the eye, "we both know that what they did would be the last thing on you're mind, what with your brother! So tell me the truth, what's wrong?"

I sighed knowing full well that he was right, "fine, I'll tell you.. But not out here.. in our room!" while I pulled away from his grip, he picked up the bags again and we got to the door.

Sliding the card in the slot, turning the handle and opening it; Randy stepped in and set the bags down near the beds. I just walked over and sat on the edge of bed, burying my face in my hands.

"Ok, what's wrong?" he asked again sitting next to me with concern in his voice.

Looking up at my boyfriend, letting him see that there were tears running down my face "I have to miss Raw next week!"

"Why?"

"I have to head back up to Illinois State Penitentiary to take a fucking pee test, they want to make sure I'm not violating my parole!" Believe me I was pissed off at the fact I had to miss Raw a week after I debuted back on the Superstar level.

~ Normal P.O.V ~

Randy sighed it was only Saturday and after a busy week with appearances and signings, he was hopeing for a some what peaceful weekend with his girlfriend. Now he would only get to spend time with her before she headed up to Illinois unless…

"I have an idea.." he grinned as she looked up at him, confusion written all over her face.

"what would that be?" she asked.

"How about I ask Vince to give us next week off, than both of us fly up to Illinois take care of this pee test and than spend the week together?"

"Baby, that's genius!" she exclaimed reaching up, kissing his lips which he eagerly returned.

When they separated, "by the way, I know I'm a genius!" he exclaimed with a cocky grin on plastered on his face.

Marie only rolled her eyes, though she loved when his cocky side came out. "how about we just see how much of a genius you are than!" she smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

While he moved his arms around her waist and gently pushed her back on to the bed, before pushing her t-shirt up and over her head.

After a couple of minutes, both of them were naked and laying under the bedspread with Randy's body over Marie's body as they kissed. Before it turned into them making love with each other.

~ Straight-Edge Society's P.O.V ~

Phil, Drew and Serena sat at a table in the hotel's restaurant, which just so happened to be connected to the bar.

"this is crazy," Drew said as he watched some guys walk into the bar with their dates.

"how can taking someone to a bar classify as a date?" Serena asked as some of the girls giggled while they walked in.

Phil just watched in disgusted, but the only thing that he was thinking of was his sister; his thoughts were cut off when his cell phone went off.

"hello!" he said.

"_ah, Phil.. Hello! It's Warden James, from Illinois State Penitentiary!" _

"ah, yes! How can I help you?"

"_I already called Marie, but I figured I'd tell you.. We'd like your sister to fly in next Monday to take a pee test, it's standard for someone in her position! We just got to make sure she's behaving her parole and not doing drugs or drinking!" Warden James explained to Phil. _

"yes, I'll make sure she get's there Warden James!" Phil exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"_Have a good rest of your day!" James said._

"you too, Warden!" Phil said on the other line, before hanging up.

"Warden James? Isn't he.." Drew started.

"Yes, he's the Warden from the penitentiary in Illinois that Marie would be in right now if it wasn't for what I did for her." Phil said cutting Drew off.

"do you have a something planned, Phil?" Serena asked looking at her _'Straight-Edge Savoir'_.

Phil only nodded before getting up from the table, "come on, we have some shopping to do!" a smirk that most people would think would plaster it's self on his face, as the three members of the _Straight-Edge Society _left the hotel.

* * *

Oooo, what could Phil have in plan? Does it have something to do with Marie's pee test? Only I know and you all have to wait tell the next part of Chapter 14!

Thanks for the reviews that I have gotten, if you're reading this story and not reviewing.. than shame on you! Cause reviews are the best way for the writer of a story to know that the story is good and that people are reading it!

So Please Review!


	16. Chapter 14: Marie's Rough Weekend part 2

_Yo people, I finally got around to finish Chapter 14! This part is going to be longer than part 1, I think... but during the week that Marie is in Chicago I'm going to start bringing in her past(friends, drugs, etc)! So enjoy ;)_

* * *

Chapter 14- Marie's Rough Weekend part 2

~ Next Morning ~

I slowly woke as the sun shined through the curtains and hit my face, looking at my waist and seeing a tanned, tattooed arm around it, and remembering what happened last night put a smile on a my face.

Slowly lifting his arm up and sliding out from under it, enough to put my feet on the floor and sit up. Looking around the room, I noticed my shirt ended up on the floor at the end of the bed, my jeans ended up over by Randy's -which were by the bathroom door, the panties somehow ended up across the room on the couch, and finally the only thing that was in arms reach was my bra -which was hanging on the bed post.

'_How did that end up there?' _I thought reaching over, grabbing it and putting it on again -still in confusion as to how my bra was the only thing that was near me.

Just as I was about to stand up and finish get dressed, a shiver was sent down my spine from a hand that was place on my back though the longer the hand stayed there, my skin got used to the chilly touch.

About 5 minutes later, the hand moved up and fingers laced around the clasp of the bra; "you know, you look a lot better without this thing!"

Grinning and turning slightly to make Randy let go of the clasp, "did you know, I have to get dressed and ready to head up to Chicago today!" I exclaimed, while standing up and moving over to my bags.

"I know that," he said, "but I was hopeing to spend a little more time in bed together, before getting ready."

"This coming from the guy who needs to call Vince!" I said pulling out clean clothes and heading into the bathroom, poking my head back out "remember what you said?"

"yeah, I remember." he stood up and moved over to his own bag, pulling out clean clothes; dark blue jeans, white muscle t-shirt and boxers.

I came out of the bathroom wearing a black t-shirt with netting sleeves and black jeans, looking over at Randy seeing him on his phone, I sighed and hoped that Vince would give him the week off.

'_If I have to go back to Chicago myself… I might be tempted to break my probation, especially if I run into my old friends!'_ I thought walking over and picking up the panties, shirt and pants that were around the room.

"of course, Vince!" Randy said before hanging up the phone and looked at me.

"so?" I asked with hopeful eyes as he slipped the phone into his pocket and walked over to me, resting his hands on my waist and smiled.

"he said yes, but next week we have to do some appearances for the _Make-A-Wish Foundation_… apparently some kids made a wish to meet us!"

"sounds good to me," I grinned wrapping my arms around his neck, "Now I can just focus on his fucking Pee Test and maybe running into some old friends!"

With that settled that now, Randy and Marie can have the week off so that she can go take her UA/Pee Test in Chicago together. Everything was looking up for the Non-Straight-Edge "Superstar" or so she thought anyway.

~ Straight-Edge Society's P.O.V ~

"Phil are you sure this will work?" Serena asked looking at her "savior", who held a bottle of water.

"I'm sure," Phil said to the female member of the society, "since Marie's going to have to pee for her UA, not everyone can do it when that they want so if she drinks something she'll be able too!"

"so wait.. Are you going to help her?" Drew asked confused.

"Drew.." Phil started to say as the elevator beeped and door opened revealing both his sister and Randy, "sister!"

Marie looked over at her older brother, confusion clearly written on her face, "what is it, Phillip?" she asked not in the mood.

"just wanted to give you this.." he said handing her the water bottle, "figured it might be handy to have with you!"

Glancing at the bottle in her hand, she undid the cover and sniffed it "you lying little son of a.." she started to say as Randy covered her mouth just as some young kids -about 2-3 years old- walked by with their parents.

Marie watched as the people left the area, "I should kill you right now, Phillip Brooks!" she was fuming before finally handing the bottle to Randy, so he knew why she was so mad.

"Phil, I knew you hated you're sister.. But this is low even for you!" Randy said putting the cover back on the bottle and shoving it back into Drew's hands, "I'm sure you knew about Marie's UA Test and you gave her a "water" bottle filled with vodka, to make sure she failed her UA test!"

"I didn't know my brother was a fudgen piece of poop!" Marie exclaimed as more young kids ran through the hotel lobby.

A couple of the kids stopped and looked their way, once they realized who they were looking at all the kids ran over to Marie, Randy and even the _Straight-Edge Society_ asking for autographs, pictures or both.

After the autograph/photo session, Phil had "mysterious" disappeared about half way through it, which was just fine with me the less I had to deal with my brother the better. Randy and I left the hotel in Randy's rental, drove to the airport and managed to the first flight to Chicago.

That being said means that by about late afternoon or early evening, we would be in my hometown -I just hoped that ALL my old friends wouldn't run into us- once we got there.

~ Chicago Airport ~ Marie's P.O.V

I couldn't tell you what we talked about on the plane ride, because quite frankly I was in my own world thinking since this would be the first time that I would be back in Chicago since well -I left to go on the rode with Phil!

Sighing as Randy and I grabbed our bags and headed out of the building, just as we were getting into the rental car..

"MARIE!"

I slowly turned and saw a guy with naturally spiky blonde tip, red head came running over to us, "Marie, it is you!" He grinned looking down at me, "what happened? Last I heard you were on probation with your brother!"

Laughing a little, "yeah.. But got the call to go back to Illinois State Penitentiary for a fucking UA Test!" I explained, "Anyway, Danny.. What brings you here?" I motioned around the area.

"Oh, just taking a walk and than heading to Sophie's place.. She's having a party next Saturday!"

"Really? What for?" I asked curious as to why she's having a party when no one's birthday's are this weekend, that I knew of anyway.

"She's throwing it because she's not pregnant! The pregnancy test was wrong!" Danny explained, "So she decided to throw a party to celebrate having her freedom from motherhood a little longer!"

"oh," I said sadly, "I think we should go…"

Danny raised his eyebrow, before finally noticing Randy on the other side of the car, "oh, sorry.. I didn't see you! I guess missing Marie distracted me!"

"it's ok, Danny!" Randy said, "by the way, I'm Randy!"

I sighed before sliding into the car and resting my head back against the seat, "it was really great seeing you again, Danny!" I smiled at him as he closed the door for me.

"You too and it was good meeting you, Randy!" he said leaning through the open window.

"So Danny.. Does Sophie still live where she was before I was busted?"

"yeah, why do you ask?"

"because I'm planning on going to that party, I miss my bestie!" I smiled at him which made him grin.

"I'll tell her when I get to her place today!"

"okay, bye!"

"bye!"

After leaving Danny in the parking lot, Randy drove to the hotel and for the ride I just sat in silence with my own thoughts again! Once at the hotel, Randy parked and grabbed both our bags as I got the key card and we headed up to the room where I took a refreshing shower, before curling up in the bed just wanting to get some sleep and put my thoughts to rest!

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Also anyone that Marie and Randy meet in Chicago will end up being minor characters.. since their Marie's friends I figured I'd bring them in every so often, especially when Marie has to go to Chicago for her UA Test's! :)_

_Remember you **READ**... you **REVIEW**! Reviews are my best friends and they are things that are keeping me going on this story!_


	17. Chapter 15: The Hyper Active Friend

Okay, wow... I am sorry for not updating this in like forever! But I'm going to try and get back to work on this while I work on a Wizard 101 story(yes, I started playing Wizard 101). Sue me, the game may be directed for kids(teens) and I'm an adult doesn't mean I can't play it.. that game is fun!

Yeah, this chapter is going to introduce another of Marie's Chicago friends.

**Review Responses**

_**Sonib89: **__I know, Phil will do anything to get Marie out of his life won't he? _

_**Reina13: **__Thanks!_

* * *

Chapter 15- The Hyper Active Friend

~ Marie's P.O.V ~

The next morning I woke up with Randy's arm around my waist, smiling slightly, I maneuvered my way out from under it and carefully stood up, all the while making sure to let him sleep in.

After walking across the floor and making my way into the bathroom with my bag -I didn't want to dig through it in the main room and risk waking Randy up, I pulled out a black tank top that showed off my stomach. Which isn't in that great of shape as compared to some of the divas in the WWE, but unlike them I had meat on my bones and didn't look like an anorexic model. Okay, I'm being mean now. Not all the divas look like that.. just _some_ of them!

I also put on a pair of faded blue jeans and the usual female undergarments, though my bra was strapless so I only had to deal with one set of straps on my shoulders today.

Glancing at myself in the mirror, even if it only showed from the waist up, I smiled at my reflection and picked up the bag before once again walking out into the main room.

"So no 'Good Morning' kiss?"

I glanced at the bed, smiling, after hearing Randy's voice and saw no one laying on it. Feeling confused, until a pair of tanned, tattooed arms wrapped around my waist from behind making me drop the bag in shock.

"Scare ya?" he asked, as I leaned against his chest shock turning into a smile.

"Maybe.."

For some reason, I felt that he had raised an eyebrow at me after my response… he apparently couldn't tell that after the "Maybe.." I smirked and started wishing that I didn't have to go do the stupid pee test.

Spinning around in his arms still, I looked up at the older man and smirked before replying, "Yes, Maybe… you scared me and Maybe you did not. I'm not telling!" after a while he finally got the meaning of my saying and smirked down at me, before lifting my much smaller body up from the floor.

For one, I had no choice but to wrap my legs around Randy's waist and arms around his neck. He was currently holding me up under my ass and I didn't know if or when he was going to let go, which would than result in me landing on said ass and hurting it, which he probably would have enjoyed.

~ No One's P.O.V ~

Randy ended up pushing Marie's back against the wall after she wrapped her legs and arms around his waist and neck, as he smirked and started kissing her gently on the neck, making her have to bite her bottom lip.

Seeing as though he wasn't getting anywhere with her quite yet, he moved his head back and rested his forehead against her's and mumbled, "You know you want to give in, why don't you just do it?"

Before replying to him, Marie tilted her head and kissed his lips quickly before pulling away, "You know very well that I want to get this probation shit over with before that… then we can have as much fun as you want!" Randy only smirked at that, before their lips met again just as Marie's cell rang.

Sighing to herself, Marie let go of Randy's neck and waist as he set her down so she could go answer the phone.

"Hello?" she asked, holding it against her ear, only to have to pull it away as the person on the other side shouted.

"Oh My… Danny called me like five minutes ago and said that you weren't in juve anymore." the voice, obviously a female, exclaimed as Marie stared at the phone, "Of course, I didn't believe him… but he said to call your phone and see if you answered, so I did that and guess what you picked up! So how have you been? How did you get out of juve so soon?" Marie glared at the phone as the girl finished her long rant, obviously Marie was annoyed by the female at the moment.

Bringing the phone back up to her ear, she said, "Okay.. Cindy, 1) I need you to calm down before you have a heart attack. 2) Use your indoors voice while on the phone, I don't want to go deaf."

Marie stayed quiet and didn't have to remove the phone from her ear again… thankfully, but Randy was listening to her end of the conversation as she said, "I'm doing great and you won't believe this, but Phil got me out of juve as they were bringing me in!"

At that moment, Marie again removed the phone from her head as Randy and her heard from the other end, "WHAT? PHIL.. AS IN YOUR BROTHER: PHIL? A.K.A. WWE'S CM PUNK: PHIL?"

Sighing for the third, time since her phone rang, Marie decided to just put the conversation on speaker instead of risking in Cindy having another screaming fit and making her go deaf.

"Okay, Cindy… I have you on speaker." she said, looking over at Randy and mouthing a _"sorry!"_, before continuing with Cindy, "Now you can scream or whatever all you want and I don't have to worry about going deaf!"

Marie and Randy heard laughter from the other end of the phone, before Cindy replied, "I knew if I screamed enough, you'd put me on speaker!" Marie had a sneaking suspension from that explanation that Cindy wanted to be put on speaker and could practically sense that her hyperactive best girl friend was smiling. Out of all her friends, Cindy always did love it when she could be heard throughout the entire room.

"Cindy, what do you want? I kind of have to go take a UA Test today!" Marie explained, glancing at Randy -who had a smug expression on his face- rolling her eyes at him, she turned her attention back to the phone.

~ Marie's P.O.V ~

"I just wanted to see if Danny was lying about you being out of juvi," Cindy said, before continuing, "Also he said that you might be coming to Sophie's party this Saturday is this true?"

As Cindy talked, I felt Randy lace his arms around me and rest his head on my right shoulder as I replied, "Yeah, I'm also planning on bringing someone with me!"

There was a long moment of silence and for a second I thought Cindy hung up, but just when I was about to turn off the phone her high-pitched scream appeared through the phone. I swear, she screams so loud that it reaches the deepest parts of outer space in a matter of seconds.

"Are you serious? Marie has a boyfriend again?" she seemed to somehow jam both questions out of her mouth at once and again somehow I understood what she was saying.

"Yes, I do…" glancing to my right, I smiled at Randy and motioned my head toward the phone, "..he's actually right here at the moment and can hear every word you say." I grantee that caused her to blush a deep shade of red, out of all of my friends from Chicago, Cindy was the only one who never had a date in her life. It most likely had something to do with how she would randomly start screaming things whenever she was over excited or the fact that she would jam to many things out of her mouth at once -that no one understood her.

She was also horrible when it came to talking to guys about guy things; sports, etc.

Sophie is my tomboy best friend, Danny is guy best friend and while Cindy has always been my hyper active, girly girl best friend.

I on the other hand.. I've had about 3 boyfriends before Randy, but all of them have ended badly -mostly with me ending up in juve. Before start thinking it was mainly the drugs, while I kind of have a bad temper if you piss me off. What I never said that drugs or alcohol were the only reasons for me being in juve so much. I just said that I was there 6 times, the last time being when Phil busted me out, that was for drugs.

Randy glanced at me from the corner of his eye as I said, "Cindy, I broke up with Adrian a year ago! I think it's about time I got back into dating." I moved my free arm up and around Randy's head, giving a sort of backwards weird hug.

"I know, but after Adrian.. I thought you said something about not dating again?"

Sighing again, "Cindy, like I said it was A Year Ago!" I explained, this time put emphasis on the last three words, glancing at the clock, I finally said, "I have to go Cindy! Talk to you later!"

"Okay, bye Marie!"

With that we both clicked the phones off and I started slipping mine into my jeans pocket, just as Randy caught my hand and whispered in my ear, "Who's Adrian?"

"He's just an ex-boyfriend from when I first turned 17," I replied, wishing that Cindy never brought him up, "I haven't really had luck keeping boyfriends longer than a year! In fact, I'm just glad that Danny and I managed to stay friends… because Danny was my boyfriend when we were 15!"

"How long did Adrian stay around?"

Turning in Randy's grasp, I looked up into his blue eyes and said, "Only a month, but that's also because the relationship I had with him started when I was wasted beyond belief." I reached up and kissed Randy's lips, before finishing, "After that night, I tried to make it work… but we had nothing in common with each other, not to mention he was out for just having sex!"

A small smile graced his mouth, as wiggled my way out of his grasp and toward the door, "Come on, I have a pee test to take today!" I just wanted to get it done and over with so I can focus on Sophie's party and also focus on my training in the squared circle.

* * *

Okay, there we have it.. I know... I said something about wanting to rewrite this... but those plans changed. I'm also working on a sequel of sorts to this, but of course it's not getting posted until this one is done.

Review please?


End file.
